Bloo: Ángel de la guarda
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: TERMINADO! Robin necesita ayuda para ordenar su vida, pero su ayuda para mantenerse cuerdo ¡Lo vuelve loco!¡No la soporta! Rainy Bloo está...¡Está loca!¡¿Quién entiende a los angeles de la guarda! PD: TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE.
1. Problemas de ángeles

**Problemas de ángeles**

Como de costumbre, en la Torre "T" de los Jóvenes Titanes, la cosa estaba media caótica. Tenemos a Starfire con su pequeña "Silvy" tratando de encontrar algo comestible en la cocina y combatiendo contra los monstruos del reino funji en el refrigerador, Cyborg no paraba de gritarle a la pantalla gigantesca en la que estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego de carreras (Realmente le desesperaba que el control "estuviera descompuesto" pero realmente se moría por comprar ese nuevo X-box que detecta tus movimientos con una cámara) Chico bestia, por otro lado estaba corriendo, mejor dicho, huyendo de la ira de Raven (Principalmente porque había "leído" uno de sus preciados libros de historias antiguas en el baño)

Robin, por su parte, no había salido de su habitación en muchas horas, en realidad no lo veían desde el día anterior, pero no le prestaron la menor importancia, ya sabían lo paranoico que era cuando las calles de la ciudad parecían limpias de malhechores y villanos (Hasta el molestísimo "Doctor Luz" decidió sacarse las pilas). Seriamente hablando, Robin tenía un problema: adicción al trabajo, no podía parar de revisar monitores ni un minuto, escasamente se permitía dormir, o dejar las pantallas para comer. Quizá pro que vivía estresado, se desesperaba cuando no tenía el estrés de mantener la ciudad a salvo.

En esos momentos se encontraba mirando monitores e ideando planes: ¿Qué hacer si Plasmus se escapa de prisión? Un momento, si lo hace, es seguro que recibió ayuda, pero ¿Quién sería tan torpe o tan poderoso como para tratar de hacer una alianza con él? Obviamente que no sería Cinder block. Pero, ¿Y si tenían una amenaza como Slade nuevamente? Sus pensamientos permanecían así al tiempo que miraba al techo, cuando una risita le sacó de ellos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Silencio absoluto- ¿Star? ¿Eres tú? – Nuevamente no recibió una respuesta.-Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

- ¿Imaginación? –Robin dio un respingo- Si pudieras comprar imaginación embotellada, no sabrías usarla, eres un amargado.-

- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí?- Oyó lo que parecía el sonido de alguien corriendo por aquel espacio, Recorrió su propia habitación, siguiendo el sonido por cada rincón, cada hueco, hasta que su paranoia le hizo espantarse cuando se halló frente al espejo. Tenía que reconocerlo: estaba muy pálido, y se sentía fatal, quizá un descansito no le vendría mal. Parpadeó y cuando volvió a mirar, en donde debería estar su reflejo, se encontró la imagen de una chica de cabello largo hasta los hombros, partido a la mitad en forma de corazón, notoriamente más alta que él (mucho más alta, tal vez tan alta como Cyborg) de preciosos ojos gris azulado, de piel algo bronceada y vestida con ropas chinas, en colores negro y dorado.

Creyó que sus ojos le engañaban, que era efecto de alguna clase de alucinógeno como el que estaba en la máscara de Slade la última ve, quizá era una imagen residual de alguna cosa que vio en la televisión, tal vez… era un alucinación provocada por la luz tenue, aunque la más probable era que había trabajado más de la cuenta, estaba cansado y con los niveles de azúcar por el subsuelo. Así que salió de su habitación, tallándose los ojos con un puño.

-¡Miren quién salió del caparazón!- Exclamó Cyborg al verlo fuera- Casi creí que habías caído en coma o algo así

- Igual yo, creo que necesito un poco de pizza, una larga siesta y una buena dosis de videojuegos. He estado alucinando

-¡¡Hola!! ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? – Chico bestia hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

De repente las luces fallaron, Cyborg encendió su lámpara y Starfire iluminó el lugar encendiendo uno de sus puños con energía tamaraniana.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿A quién le tocaba pagar la cuenta de la luz de este mes?- Todos se le quedaron viendo al chico de piel verde

- A ti, Chico bestia- le respondió Raven

- Quizá sólo se fundió un fusible. Iré a ver- Sacó una lámpara miniatura de su cinturón y se encaminó al obscuro sótano del edificio. Bajó y bajó, trató de recordar dónde rayos se supone que quedaba la caja de fusibles y lo más difícil: ¿Dónde guardaron los nuevos?

-¡Bú!- Le saltó la misma figura de antes, haciéndole caer sobre un montón de cajas, que a su vez tiraron las múltiples torres de cosas provocando así que las cosas se convirtieran en un autentico basurero.

-¡Robin! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Star se apresuró a volar escaleras abajo, seguida de Raven y Chico bestia como un perico.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien ¡Auch! No pasó nada, solo…- Levantó la vista y vió bajo una luz verde a la misma visitante de hace un rato.

-¿Quién es ella?- Cuestionó Cyborg al mirarla

-¿La pueden ver? ¿O sea que no estoy alucinando?- Se llevó una mano al rostro-Entonces… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Rainy Bloo-Dijo mientras se sentaba flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. Mientras que Raven se sentaba sobre alguna montaña de escombros y con su tono indiferente dijo:

-¿Ángel de la guarda?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic de los jóvenes Titanes? ¡¡Déjenme un review plis!!_


	2. Rainy Bloo, del plano superior

**Rainy Bloo, del plano superior**

–Soy Rainy Bloo–Dijo mientras se sentaba flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y hacía un símbolo de "amor y paz". Mientras que Raven se sentaba sobre alguna montaña de escombros y con su tono indiferente dijo:

– ¿Ángel de la guarda? –La aparecida de cabello blanco, tornó sus ojos grises hacia Raven– ¿De regreso a las andadas?–

–Así es Raven, por cierto, lindo atuendo– Pareció que la aparecida dijo algo que solo ella y Raven entendieron, pues las dos comenzaron a reír.

–Raven, ¿Tú la conoces?– Indagó el Chico Bestia con los ojos muy abiertos y los demás perplejos.

–Reiny Bloo, del plano superior. –Dijo la gótica– Sí, la conozco, ella fue mi ángel de la guarda en alguna ocasión.

–Haber ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? no comprendo esto. – Sentenció Cyborg llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

– Paso uno: encender las luces para no caerse. – Tronó sus dedos la invitada y las luces regresaron– Paso dos: hay que volver a su sala para que podamos hablar más cómodos, no creo que les guste que las ratas nos acompañen.

–.–.–..–.–..–.–.–

–Bien, como Raven ya les dijo, yo soy Rainy Bloo, del plano superior pero me pueden decir solo Bloo – Guiñó un ojo– Y no hay necesidad de que me digan sus nombres, yo ya los conozco, me dieron un informe completo allá arriba.

– Y… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Por qué te me apareces? – Preguntó Robin en tono severo. – Ella se acercó con un gesto de despreocupación.

–Por ti, amargado– Respondió picándole la frente con el dedo índice. – ¿Acaso crees que se le asigna cualquier ángel a una persona? Mira, sé que sólo utilizas tu simulador de realidades mental para crear cosas malas pero úsala al menos una vez para pensar más allá de lo que ves.

– Ahora en cristiano, por favor– Levantó la mano el Chico Bestia.

–Lo que Rainy quiso decir, es que Robin solo se imagina que ocurren cosas malas cuando en realidad no existen– Tradujo Raven,

– ¡Din din din din din! ¡Y la ganadora del premio mayor, premio mayor! ¡Es Raven! – dijo como en la lotería. – Exactamente, es por eso que me pidieron que me convirtiera en tu ángel de la guarda.

– ¿Qué el ángel de la guarda no es ese angelito que te persigue con una libretita donde apunta todo lo bueno y lo malo que haces? – Sobre la cabeza de Cyborg apareció una nubecita con la imagen de él caminando con un angelito atrás de él escribiendo mientras éste devoraba un montón de comida y jugaba videojuegos.

– Error– Rainy quebró la nube de pensamientos– mira Cyborg, en primer lugar, los ángeles no son como tú piensas que somos. Los ángeles somos algo así como las esencias de los componentes de este mundo, podemos ser desde fenómenos naturales hasta objetos inanimados o animales. Los ángeles de la guarda son casi todos invisibles, a estos se les asigna un ser humano para protegerlo, para encargarse de que no abandone el buen camino, y de que no se rinda ante la adversidad, ya saben. En mi caso, me asignaron a un sujeto cabeza dura con antifaz que mide metro y medio y usa moco de gorila en el cabello, que de no componerse, se convertirá en un vegetal. – Esa expresión fue muy literal para Starfire

– ¿O sea que Chico Bestia se lo comerá?

– No me refería a eso Star, – Se rió ante el desconocimiento de Starfire–me refería a que si Robin continúa estresándose sinrazón y torturando a su alma, el muy masoquista, podría colapsar y hasta pasar al lado obscuro de la fuerza

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees el maestro Yoda? – bromeó el Chico Bestia a lo que todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que la invitada de cabello blanco-azulado contribuía a la broma…

– Pero por supuesto que lo soy– Dijo con un disfraz de Yoda sacado de la nada. Y que después desapareció en un chasquido de dedos.

– Jajaja, no lo puedo creer ¡Eres una comediante también! Oye, si vas a quedarte a ser la niñera de Robin, deberías tener tu propia habitación. –Robin iba a protestar cuando...

– No es necesario, me conformo con quedarme en un armario.

–En ese caso, no te molestará si te quedas en el armario vacío del final del pasillo– Respondió Cyborg bromeando

– Claro que no, será muy acogedor– Cyborg se sorprendió– Y hablo enserio, no necesito mucho espacio.

– Pero no es correcto que duermas en un armario, –comenzó Starfire– ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te quedas en la habitación junto a la de Robin? Está totalmente vacía.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ahí iba a usarlo para… em…– hizo una pausa, lo que tenía planeado para esa habitación era el más secreto de sus secretos– no puede quedarse ahí

– Robin tiene razón– Secundó "Bestita" – ¡Es aterrador ahí! No hay iluminación, está lleno de arañas y telarañas y está todo cubierto de polvo, hay montones de cosas raras como en la casa de los locos Adams, casi como una casa embrujada, esté obscuro, lúgubre…

– Y lleno de muertos, para variar – Interrumpió la peli-blanca, sacándole otra carcajada al chico verde.

– Está bien, tomaré esa habitación, pero solo para vigilar al _"Itobaldik" _que llaman líder– [_Nota: Esta palabra es inventada por la autora, su existencia en el diccionario de cualquier idioma es solo una coincidencia] _

Starfire se rió y Raven también

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estuvo el chiste? – Gritó el chico verde desesperado fue la pelirroja del grupo la que le respondió.

– Itobaldik, significa "niño tonto inmaduro, caprichoso, gruñón y berrinchudo" en mi planeta, – Ilustró la extraterrestre– ¿Has estado en Tamaran?

– No en realidad, los idiomas de los diferentes mundos se crearon a partir del lenguaje de los ángeles. Así que podemos comprender el idioma de todas las criaturas del universo, o casi todas, hay lugares muy recónditos y apartados en los que no todos los ángeles llegan y las criaturas aprenden por...otros medios.

– ¿Y cómo es que Raven entendió? – Mucha información para el procesador de Cyborg

– Te dije que Rainy fue mi ángel guardián hace tiempo, en ese entonces me enseñó muchas palabras de ángeles.

– Por cierto, eso me recuerda que hay unas ciertas reglas que deben de conocer – Llamó su atención la ángel.

– ¿Reglas? – preguntó Raven.

– Si, han cambiado algunas cosas allá arriba en estos años. Primero: no deben encariñarse conmigo por nada en el mundo. Segundo: nadie además de ustedes debe de verme. Tercero: No puedo utilizar mis poderes en cosas que vayan en contra de la naturaleza del cosmos, por ejemplo: no puedo hacer que el mundo gire en sentido contrario, no puedo hacer que el tiempo vaya hacia atrás, no puedo matar a nadie, no puedo, obligar a alguien a enamorarse de otro alguien ni traer muertos del más allá.

– ¿Todo eso es la regla número tres? – el niño verde estaba con la misma mirada que se tiene cuando te dejan montones de tarea para un fin de semana.

– ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que te diga el reglamento completo? – Sacó de detrás de su espalda un libro antiguo, muy grande y, aparentemente, muy pesado.

– ¡No gracias! – la peor pesadilla de Bestiita: los libros.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo, quizá unas tres semanas y Robin ya estaba estresadísimo (más de la cuenta, de hecho más que antes). A pesar de eso, los demás parecían llevarse muy bien con ella. ¿Cómo es que Raven no la odió cuando fue su ángel de la guarda?


	3. Aprendiendo de ángeles con Raven

**¡Aprendiendo de ángeles con Raven!**

No pasó mucho tiempo, quizá unas tres semanas y Robin ya estaba estresadísimo (más de la cuenta, de hecho más que antes y en una forma totalmente diferente). A pesar de eso, los demás parecían llevarse muy bien con _ella_. ¿Cómo es que Raven no la odió cuando fue su ángel de la guarda? Realmente no lo entendía, Raven era una chica callada, seria, madura y quizá un poco tétrica, obscura y algo aterradora (Lo último era sólo de vez en cuando), pero le parecía un millón (y medio) de veces más comprensible, lógica, cuerda, inteligente y racional que Bloo.

Bloo era una niña: infantil, torpe, despistada, loca, chiflada, inmadura, algo excéntrica y ¡Totalmente insoportable! ¡Qué humillación! Su ángel de la guarda tenía una edad de mental de una niñita de cinco años ¡Una niña de cinco años lo estaba cuidando! Pero, por alguna razón, los demás no lo habían notado. ¿Qué rayos tenía Bloo, que les agradaba a todos? ¿Acaso estaban ciegos para no ver que esa niña corrompía el orden? ¿En dónde tenían la cabeza? A veces deseaba poder leer mentes. Habría que investigar… pero primero, necesitaba despejar su mente, se dirigió a la sala buscando algo de paz y Cyborg, quien estaba cambiando los canales de la tele en busca de nada en específico.

— Hola, Cy!—Saludó el amargado y confundido líder fingiendo viveza.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay, hermano? ¿Cómo te fue en tu lección de hoy? — Lección del día impuesta por Bloo: poner a Robin a pintar a mano una vajilla de porcelana, utilizando un pincel chino doble cero (¿De dónde sacó la vajilla de porcelana? Es un misterio...)

— Je… No creo haber alcanzado el objetivo, cualquiera que fuere, no comprendo las pruebas de Bloo…—Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y suspiraba resignadamente con un evidente gesto de molestia.

— Tranquilízate Robin, ella sabe lo que hace, no por nada es tu ángel de la guarda—

— Cyborg— interrumpió el líder— ¿A ti te agrada Bloo?

— Pero por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería? Es una buena chica, de hecho creo que Bestiita encontró a su alma-comediante-gemela con quien reirse, Star parece feliz de haber encontrado alguien con quien hablar de su planeta y en su idioma y Raven se ve más sonriente… bueno un poquito… tú sabes cómo es Raven aunque, debo admitir que es aterrador —Dijo esto último más para sí mismo, un leve escalofrío lo invadió mientras que Robin se cruzaba de brazos— ¿O acaso— comenzó a decir Cyborg al notar la expresión rígida en el rostro del receptor—…ella no te agrada?

— Pues… no es que no me agrade, lo que pasa es que… me siento como el juguete de una niña de cinco años.

— Robin, ella sólo te quiere ayudar, por algo es tu ángel de la guarda. — _"Si, claro"__. _Comentó sarcástico en su mente. Más tarde y luego de una aburrida (bueno ni tan aburrida) película de espantos se fue al gimnasio de la torre y encontró a Star jugando con Chico Bestia y Bloo a "Las traes"

Robin suspiró, necesitaba ayuda para comprender, ¿Quién rayos asigna a los ángeles de la guarda? Ah… ya cálmate Robin, ¡Calma! Debe de haber algo bueno el día de hoy ¿Pero que podrá ser? ¡Ah! Tal vez sea un hermoso día. Se asomó a la ventana del final del pasillo y vio un cielo cubierto de nubes y lloviendo.

— Genial— Gruñó a la nada—Maldito calentamiento global, ¿Qué se debe hacer para tener Sol actualmente?

— Si te mantienes como estas, no volverá a salir el sol nunca— eso no lo recibió muy bien viniendo de la tétrica voz de Raven.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — Dijo recuperándose del susto

— Por si no te habías dado cuenta, cada día ha estado así desde que llegó Rainy. — Apuntó Raven severa— Si tanto te disgustan los días nublados, entonces concéntrate en las tareas que te deja Rainy y deja de permitir que tu mal humor te domine. — Robin escucho los consejos de Raven, pero estos le entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. Su mente estaba más enfocada en averiguar una cosa.

—Raven, espera— ordenó al tiempo que seguía a la susodicha a su habitación. Esta se detuvo en el umbral justo antes de dar un paso en el interior.

—Raven, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — El líder sacó toda la humildad el mundo en esa petición.

— ¿Es sobre Rainy? — Apuntó la chica gótica.

— Si, de hecho lo es, mejor dicho… lo son— La niña de la obscuridad dio media vuelta—… entra. — Robin obedeció. Raven corrió las cortinas de su obscura habitación y se coló la pacífica y tenue luz de esa tarde de cielo blanco luego se posó sobre su cama mirando al exterior por unos instantes luego tornó su mirada al chico maravilla

— Siéntate. — dijo. Robin avanzó y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. — ¿Y bien, que quieres saber? — Raven no se anda con rodeos.

— Primero, ¿Cómo conociste a Bloo? —Raven lo miró con una ceja enarcada— Es que… ya sé que fue tu ángel de la guarda pero…no me parece... común que tu tengas amistad con alguien como… pues… _ella_. O tal vez podrías decirme… ¿Qué hiciste para necesitarla como tu ángel de la guarda? — Raven regresó su rostro a la ventana y clavó su mirar en las nubes de tormenta que estaban afuera.

— Cuéntamelo todo Raven— El silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

— Como sabes Robin, yo me crié con los monjes del templo de Asrat.

——_Flash back—_—

"_Yo era una niña pequeña, ignorante de lo más fundamental de este mundo, pero muy consciente de lo que pasaría si no lograba comprender las lecciones de mis maestros."_

—_Raven, Concéntrate._ — _Repitió un monje cubierto por una túnica blanca y cuyo rostro permaneció oculto por la capucha de ésta a la niña como de seis o siete años, vestida de negro y azul, que permanecía sentada en el piso en posición de meditar_._ Finalmente, la niña no parece soportar más y se va de espaldas._

— _Debes practicar más Raven._ — _Dice otro monje de túnica blanca a espaldas de la niña._ — _No puedes permitirte el retraso. _

— _Tus bases están bien sentadas, mas tu mente te hace anclarte a la tierra. Conéctate con el todo, deja el aquí pero no dejes de conocer el piso que tocan tus pies. Reflexiona en tu habitación._ — _La niña sale del lugar y se coloca la capucha de su capa azul obscuro como lo hacen los otros monjes._

"_Claro, yo no comprendía muchas cosas y la meditación me era un problema,  
los términos que utilizaban eran muy complicados para mí."_

_La pequeña bajó unas escaleras de caracol (el lugar donde practicaban la meditación se hallaba en lo alto de una torre), cruzó uno de los jardines y se detuvo en uno de los árboles. Trepó a una de las ramas que estaban por encima de la muralla del templo y comenzó a mirar a la gente que pasaba cerca._

"_Supongo, que también mi falta de concentración se debía a mi aislamiento del mundo,  
no tenía ningún amigo en el templo, Yo era la única niña ahí y los monjes  
vivían con miedo de que Trigon pudiera abrir el portal en cualquier momento_

_Pasadas varias horas, regresa al interior y sube a una torre con un patio amplio y son jardines colgantes y un pequeño salón. Hay una clase para los novicios del templo sobre cómo contactar a los seres elementales y obtener ayuda de los elementos, Raven pasa y los observa practicar._

"_No sé por qué lo hice, esa clase era muy avanzada para mí  
pero aún así, intenté usar uno de esos hechizos."_

_Los monjes observan cómo la pequeña imita a los mayores. Uno de ellos (el más viejo, por la barba que sobresale debajo de la capucha) ríe ante tan inocente intento. Se acerca,toma a Raven de la mano y la envía a jugar al amplio jardín._

"_Tampoco sé si fue coincidencia, o el hechizo finalmente funcionó, pero…"_

— _Wow… que sitio tan impresionante…_— _Escucha una voz la niña de negro. Se dirige a la pequeña paree que sirve a que nadie se caiga y a que las flores encuentran su camino para adornar. _

"_Y ahí estaba ella"_

_Sentada sobre tan peligroso sitio, se hallaba una niña de su misma edad, de largo cabello blanco azulino y recogido en una cola de caballo alta, vestía una especie de vestido sencillo (de corte parecido a una campana), con detalles dorados en el dobladillo que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y algunas grecas rojas en la cintura._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Preguntó seca (pero algo sorprendida) la niña con el símbolo del cuervo_

— _¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_ — _fue la respuesta de la desconocida, y en menos de lo que una gota de lluvia al suelo, se encontraron jugando entre el verdor del jardín de aquella torre, que curiosamente se había cubierto de nubes._

"_Rainy fue mi primera amiga en el templo.  
También fue una gran mentora para mí. Siendo un ángel, ella era más sabia que yo"_

— ¡_Concéntrate Ravy!_ — _Decía muy entusiasta la peli-blanca a la pálida niña de negro._

"_Los monjes no preguntaron nada cuando la vieron,  
sólo me dijeron que su sola presencia significaba que no había nada de que preocuparse"_

— _¡Eso intento!_ — _Le reclamó a la de ojos grises, haciendo que sus poderes hicieran explotar un par de cojines de la habitación. _

— _Uy, pobres almohadas, descansen en paz_— _Dijo al tiempo que recogía las plumas de éstas y las ponía juntas en un cesto donde había evidencia de que ese proceso ya se había repetido múltiples veces._

— _Es inútil_— _la que meditaba escondió su rostro_ _detrás de uno de los que aun estaban intactos._

_(La habitación de Raven no era muy amplia, era del tamaño de la de cualquier monje, excepto que esta estaba cubierta de cojines y dos camas ocupaban lados opuestos de ésta. En uno se apreciaban libros y decoraciones sombrías y obscuras, al otro lado se notaban lienzos de telas de diversos colores y objetos brillantes de toda clase (espejos, gemas, cristales) y en un baúl; juguetes de diversas clases y orígenes.)_

— _Claro que no Ravy, solo necesitas practicar._ — _Se dirigió a su lado de la habitación y tomó un espejo de mano. El mango asemejaba una columna de estilo corintio, el espacio para el vidrio era ovalado y en la parte posterior se hallaba grabada una nube. La peliblanca pasó su mano por encima de la nube y esta desapareció, después colocó el espejo en manos de Raven._

— _Este es un espejo mágico, ahora es tuyo _— _Raven dio la vuelta al espejo y apreció su reflejo, entonces éste cambió, el vidrio se volvió cuadrado, el mango se volvió sencillo, y sobre el cristal aparecieron varios adornos espirales._ — _Lo que necesitas primero, es conocer el mundo dentro de ti para poderte conectar a lo que está afuera._

—_Fin del flash back—_

— Esa fue la primera vez que logré meditar en mí mundo interno. — Raven se había levantado y tenía el espejo entre sus manos, observando el cuervo que ahora estaba en la parte trasera de dicho objeto.

— Entiendo, es como tu amiga más cercana— Reflexionó Robin.

— Que no te engañe su apariencia tan alegre. —Raven volvió a mirar a Robin. — El corazón de Rainy es más frágil de lo que parece, y su naturaleza es impredecible. — Robin pareció no entender a lo que se refería Raven. — ¿Recuerdas cuando le explicó a Cyborg sobre suy papel de ángel de la guarda?

— Si, dijo que los ángeles eran las esencias de lo que hay en este mundo.

— Rainy no es la excepción— Raven miró el piso— Su verdadero nombre es Bluria Stormy. Ysí, ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza asociada con las precipitaciones atmosféricas: la lluvia, el granizo, el viento… ella es una nube. Por eso se llama Bluria, esa palabra tiene muchos significasos— Se quedó mirando el horizonte—Tenle paciencia como ella te la ha tenido a ti.

— ¿A qué te re…?— No termino de hablar el amargado líder.

— Necesito meditar, así que…— No necesitó más, Robin agradeció la historia a Raven y se encamino a la puerta con un pensamiento en la cabeza

"_Bluria… Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado el nombre de Rainy"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Jugaron toda la tarde hasta que ya n pudieron más y se dejaron caer bajo el cielo pintado de nubes tormentosas._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la niña de cabello blanco._

— _Yo soy Raven…— Se presentó._

— _Raven… ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Te puedo decir Ravy?_

— _Está bien— afirmó— ¿Y tú?_

— _Yo soy Bluria, Bluria Stormy— Raven escucho el nombre y comenzó a reflexionar_

— _¿Stormy? ¿Tormenta? Tuno eres una tormenta, eres más como una lluvia. Así que te llamaré Rainy. — Dijo con una mirada de inocencia._

— _¿Rainy?_

— _¿No te gusta?_

— _No, ¡Me encanta!_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

Horus: les actualizo antes de morir, el jueves me encontrarán como una de las tantas víctimas en la lista del examen de cálculo diferencial. () por cierto… sí, cambié el nombre de Bluflame Stormy a Bluria Stormy, por motivos estilísticos y lingüísticos, también pro que se me ocurrió otra idea que no puede darse con el nombre de Blueflame. Así que, lo cambié.

P.D.: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE. Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, etc., siempre que las manden por escrito okidoky?


	4. Milagres e Lágrimas

**Milagres e lágrimas**

Otra semana más de tareas incomprensibles para "solucionar el problema de Robin". ¿Qué problema? ¿Ser precavido? ¡Y a él lo llamaban paranoico! O también… (¿Cuál era la otra palabra?) _Itobaldik… _Realmente se sentía ahogado,lo único que Bloo hacía era estar detrás de él para molestarlo con la misma cantaleta de que tenía mucho que aprender. Pero claramente, Robin se equivocaba.

Bloo era un ángel (literal y figurativamente… bueno, quizá no tanto en el sentido figurado… era de esos angelillos traviesos a los que parecen salirles cuernitos de vez en cuando…) y su naturaleza la llevaba a preocuparse por todos aquellos a su alrededor. (Claro está que Robin no lo notaba porque estaba muy ocupado quejándose de tener que ser alumno de una persona que era mucho corazón y poca razón).

A Rainy le gustaba ayudar y hacer sonreír a los demás, y si no lo lograba, no importaba; pues lo divertido era cuando buscaba la forma de levantarles el ánimo. Veía a cada uno como un rompecabezas, y a ella le encantaban, ¿Por qué? Le encantaba: los rompecabezas, las adivinanzas, los acertijos… los misterios, y mezclado con su naturaleza tan paciente amable y gentil, tan…"suave"… no podía evitar querer hacer reír a la gente a su alrededor, no podía soportar ver que sus rompecabezas fueran tan complicados, no le gustaba que los acertijos se quedaran sin resolver, por lo menos una persona debía de saber la respuesta.

A veces, veía a la sonriente Starfire ponerse algo decaída y nostálgica al pensar en Támaran, su paneta natal; pero descubrió que una buena conversación en su idioma la ponía de regreso en su acostumbrado buen humor, aunque con una gran duda dentro de ella respecto al líder del equipo (Cosa que activó los engranes de su maquinaria mental para ponerse a trabajar en cómo solucionarlo, además serviría también para hacer que el líder sacara a flote su honestidad hacia sí mismo, aparentemente ya llevaba un tiempo mintiéndole a su corazón).

También vio un rompecabezas en Cyborg, no tan complicado. (Era como cuando estas armando un cubo de Rubick y solo te faltan un par de movimientos para acabarlo y terminas volviendo al mismo punto una y otra vez) Con respecto a su lado robótico, Cyborg a veces se sentía obsoleto, siendo el experto en tecnologías, sentía que se estaba quedando en la edad de piedra, y cuando se trataba de su lado humano; sentía que no podía hacer nada. Pero claro, Rainy halló la solución.

Si algo sabía ella, es que a veces cuando uno está muy concentrado en algo serio y se le ofrece ayuda la rechazará de inmediato porque no la cree necesaria, así que usó sus métodos poco comunes… cosas como ser infantil y algo entrometida. ¿Ejemplo? Molestar a Cyborg con una foto que halló de Abeja en su cajón del escritorio, (claro que no la mostró a nadie) a cambio de regresársela el joven titán tenía que vencerla en un video juego. (De hecho Rainy lo dejó ganar) Y de paso le recordó que lo que importaba era él como persona.

Pero fue con la persona menos esperada que Rainy hizo un gran trabajo mientras Robin se quejaba de sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Chico Bestia, el payaso del grupo, el liberador de tensiones, el despreocupado comediante, estaba triste. A veces lo veía salir de la torre a mirar el atardecer y lanzar piedras al agua, otras; lo veía entrar al sótano y no volver por varias horas.

Habiendo analizado el comportamiento del Chico Bestia por un par de días, Rainy decidió seguirlo en su aventura subterránea. Al bajar las escaleras al sótano y caminar entre los tiliches regados en el piso, divisó un estante que el chico de verde retiró de la pared, develando una especie de túnel.

Volteó a ambos lados y antes de continuar se convirtió en una luciérnaga. Siguió el largo túnel hasta llegar a un sitio escondido en las profundidades de la ciudad, un sitio en cuyo centro hallábase una estatua. El chico verde volvió a timar su forma humana y tomó asiento frente a ella.

— Hola Te…— Comenzaba a decir cuando una voz a sus espaldas le sorprendió.

— Vaya, entonces esa es Terra— Era Rainy que estaba parada justo detrás de él.

— ¡B-Bloo! P-pero,¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Comenzó a balbucear un poco apenado.

— Pues, quería saber porque a veces te ves tan melancólico— Dijo el ángel guardia, luego desvió su mirada del rostro del Chico Bestia para observar la estatua puesta frente a ellos— Entonces ella es Terra…— Inclinó su mirada y admiró la hermosa leyenda escrita en ella: "Terra, una joven titán, una verdadera amiga"

— Suelo venir aquí de vez en cuando…— Confesó el susodicho con un deje de nostalgia.

— La extrañas ¿Verdad? — Inquirió la de ojos grises.

— Si, y mucho. — Terminó el receptor. — Ella es muy importante para mí…

— Ya veo— fue la última respuesta del ser divino. Sin más palabras, se retiraron del sitio, el chico Bestia por delante, guiando el camino como luciérnaga, mientras la peli-banca formulaba mentalmente el procedimiento a seguir de su próximo objetivo…

Esa tarde, pasó muy tranquila, inclusive Robin estaba contento (principalmente por que la responsable de todo el ajetreo en la torre en las últimas semanas era Bloo). Como no tenía nad que hace resa tarde (generalmente Rainy le ponía una tarea que le tomaba la mitad del día, pero como no había tenido qué hacer en la mañana, supuso que o no le pondría tareas raras o se la pondría en la noche.) Se estaba empezando a poner cómodo en el enorme sofá de la sala mientras que Cyborg agotaba el contenido del refrigerador y Starfire arrasaba con toda la mostaza de la ciudad (andaba de compras) Y entonces, Chico Bestia, que yacía muerto de aburrimiento en su habitación— fue llamado por el destino, o mejor dicho por Rainy.

— Chico Bestia, ¿Podemos hablar? — Le preguntó la peliblanca a través de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

— Claro— Respondió el verde mientras la oji-gris entraba,

— Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas. — Y con un movimiento de manos apareció una inconsciente rubia flotando frente a ellos, totalmente envuelta pro los que parecían ser unos vendajes y protectores para los hombros rodillas y puños.

— ¡Terra! — Exclamó el Chico Bestia hasta las lágrimas. Mientras que la rubia abría sus orbes azul zafiro y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, hasta que su mirada se posó en el verde que se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — Fue la pregunta de la rubia.

—Terra, soy yo, El Chico Bestia— Los ojos el chico se volvieron vidriosos. Bloo solo posó su mano sobre la susodicha y ésta volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

— Terra no recuerda nada Chico Bestia, — Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña esfera rosada, como una pelota de golf (y si no se la imaginan, piensen en una canica de las de tamaño colosal) — Todo lo que hace a Terra ser Terra, está aquí.

El receptor observó aquél objeto brillante en cuyo interior parecía observar el resumen de una película; las escenas cambiaba, veía a una Terra sonriente, una llorosa, una furiosa... y luego una estatua.

— P-pero… ¿Por qué…?— Las lágrimas fluían pro sus ojos sin control mientras hablaba, aquél pequeño torrente parecía llevarse consigo las fuerzas del chico verde, que al dar unos pasos hacia atrás cayó de rodillas.

— Terra no quiere recordar nada de lo que les hizo cuando se unió a Slade—Sentenció la peliblanca. — Se siente culpable por ello, inclusive quiere que su existencia sea borrada de la faz del planeta, quiere que se olviden de ella porque no se siente digna de ocupar un rincón en su memoria. — El oyente levantó su rostro para ver en esos ojos grises la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica nube.

—Chico Bestia, debo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me prometas que te hará responsable de las consecuencias de lo que elijas. — Habló la chica poniéndose a su altura— Terra no quiere acordarse de lo que hizo, por que le causa mucho dolor…

— ¿No puedes hacer que olvide solo lo que pasó con Slade? — Preguntó el Chico Bestia con mucho dolor mientras la tomaba pro los hombros.

—A eso voy Chico Bestia, — L e contestó con suma paciencia, mientras tomaba las manos verdes entre las suyas. — Bien puedo hacer que Terra pierda el recuerdo de lo que hizo, pero… si lo hago, se preguntará qué pasó en todo este tiempo que ha pasado y la curiosidad la llevará a buscar las respuestas a esas preguntas de una u otra forma, y su pensamiento sobre sí misma no cambiará, seguirá pensando que ella no debería estar viva. Y si le dejamos con la memoria borrada, no recordará absolutamente anda de ustedes, lo que hizo o de quién es, pero con la ventaja de que podrá iniciar una nueva vida. Escoge Chico Bestia.

—Y-yo… yo…— os pensamientos del chico animal estaban increíblemente revueltos, escuchaba palabras como eco resonar en sus oídos, veía la imagen de Terra aparecer y desaparecer casi subliminalmente en sus parpados cerrado, la última vez que sus pensamientos habían llegado a tal nivel de confusión fue cuando se convirtió en aquél monstruo…

— ¿No crees que le estas pidiendo algo imposible Rainy? — La voz de Raven rompió el silencio dela instancia. La peliblanca dejó al chico verde unos momentos para dirigirse a donde estaba la chica del cuervo.

— No creo que sea correcto dejar esta responsabilidad en manos del Chico Bestia— LE habló la voz de la razón. — El chico retiró su mirada de las dos chicas para fijarse en el, ahora, interesantísimo suelo.

— Ravy, confía en él, deberías ver más adentro, podrías llegar a sorprenderte de lo sabio que puede llegar a ser— La otra no contestó, solo miró esos vívidos ojos grises por breves segundos y luego sonrió, Mientras que unos ojos verdes se abrían de par en par…

— No sé que tengas en mente, pero tienes mi apoyo— Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de confianza y se dirigieron al que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo el más grande esfuerzo por no tomar una decisión precipitada o egoísta.

— Quizá necesite algo de ayuda— Al instante, Rainy tomó la pequeña esfera rosada entre sus dedos y con algo de magia la insertó a medias en la frente de Terra.

— ¡Ah! — El grito de horror de Terra traspasó los oídos de los presentes— ¡No! ¡No! — Tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos al tiempo que gritaba— ¡No por favor! ¡No!

— ¡Terra! — el chico bestia la tomo de las muñecas en un intento de calmarla— ¡Terra mítrame! Todo está bien, no pasa nada…— Pero fue inútil, los ojos de Terra brillaron con una luz dorada que bastó para que el trozo de estructura temblara y ella pudiera liberarse del agarre del chico, pero no tomó en cuenta el poder obscuro de Raven, ni mucho menos las habilidades del ángel guardián para dejarla atrapada en una especia de cápsula de agua.

— ¡Déjenme ir! — Gritaba la prisionera— ¡Yo no debo estar aquí! — Decía con la voz quebrada. — Yo… yo tenía lo que me merecía, se supone que sería una estatua pro siempre… yo… yo…— Y finalmente Terra se convirtió en una cascada. — ¡Perdónenme! ¡Yo... yo no…!— Cedió su fuerza y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, mientras el chico verde se acercaba para intentar consolarle. — Regrésenme a esa forma… por favor… no quiero tener este recuerdo… No quiero esto…

— Dime Chico Bestia, ¿Qué harás? — Insistió el ángel aun apacible ante la situación— Terra siente mucho dolor al recordar todo lo que les hizo. Si olvida solo ese episodio de su vida, sentirá el dolor de no saber qué rayos pasó por todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente y si ella sufre, tú sufrirás también. Y si lo olvida todo; no podrá despojarse de la sensación de vacío que le traerá, y no solo eso, tú también sentirás mucho dolor de que la persona más importante para ti no te recuerda ni a ti, no lo que compartieron juntos, ni lo que siente por ti. No te pido que elijas el destino por ella, te pido que elijas el camino.

— ¿Camino? — El chico bestia miro otra vez esos ojos grises y serenos. — Camino…— Volvió a repetir para sí mismo…— No me estas pidiendo que escoja lo mejor para que Terra encuentre la felicidad, me estas pidiendo que escoja el modo de hacerla ver que puede ser feliz…— La rubia paró de llorar y miró al chico bestia que hablaba con la (para ella) desconocida.

— Así es, — señaló la otra con leve asentimiento de cabeza y sus ojos cerrados— Terra no ha comprendido, mejor dicho, no se ha permitido ver que ustedes le han perdonado aquello que ocurrió, y eso es porque ella misma no se ha perdonado.

— No te pido que seas un héroe, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seas un mártir ni un santo — Dice ella con una sonrisa— Solo te pido que seas tú, tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Sé humano,

— Si escojo…— los engranes en su cabeza comenzaron a moverse— si escojo que olvide todo, podría aprender a vivir de nuevo; si escojo que olvide una parte, podríamos hacerla comprender que no importe lo que pase seguirá siendo la persona valiosa que es para nosotros… y para mi…—La rubia se quedo viendo al Chico Bestia. — Pero no soy capaz de escoger alguna. — Los ojos de Terra se abrieron de par en par y el chico Bestia la miró sonriente — Terra, todo lo que nos ocurre en la vida, es para que aprendamos a vivir cada día mejor. Los errores son comunes, pasan todos los días, en todos los lugares y en diferente medida. Los hay pequeños como pulgas y grandes como ballenas, pero es normal. — Sonrió aún más. — Convivimos con ellos tanto tiempo, que son parte de nosotros. Por eso… por eso somos humanos. — Ayudó a la rubia a ponerse de pie y mientras tomaba esas manos tan delicadas en las suyas más salvajes dijo— Lo que pasó, ya pasó. Terra… si no te molesta, quisiera que conservaras tu memoria completa, así no volveremos a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

— ¿Error? ¿Qué error? La que se fue con Slade fui yo, tu no…— Fue interrumpida por el emisor.

— Si, lo cometí, y fue dejarte ir cuando Robin dijo lo de tus poderes. No debí dejarte partir. — LA rubia se lanzo a los brazos del verde, el cual le respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

— Yo creí que… tu y los otros…

— Creíste mal…— Le respondió. Raven y Rainy miraron la escena enternecidas (Obviamente, Raven mantuvo su gesto indiferente para mantener el control sobre sus emociones, y no quería que Chico Bestia empezar a hacer comentarios después sobre sus emociones).

— Ahora, ¡¿Qué te parece si le anunciamos esto a los demás? —Dijo el chico.

— Em… Chico Bestia… no puedo hacerlo…—Comenzó a decir la rubia algo tímida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te preocupas? — Preguntó confundido, creí que Terra estaría entusiasmada.

— Dos razones. Uno, no estoy vestida apropiadamente y dos, ¡Tengo arena hasta en las orejas y no sé ni de donde salió! — Exclamo mientras se sacudía la dorada melena de la que salieron cantidades impresionantes de arena.

— ¡Jajaja! — Rió el chico.

—Así que no pienso salir de aquí hasta haber tomado un baño y haberme cambiado estos harapos. — Apuntó juguetonamente fingiendo totalmente un tono de niña caprichosa para después echar a reír junto con el verde, mientras que las peli-blanca y la peli-morada salieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos tortolitos haciendo planes para presentar a la nueva y reformada Terra. Esperándose varias reacciones, como el fortísimo abrazo de oso que le daría Starfire (y una nueva serie de moretones para Terra por la misma fuente para su colección), el grito de emoción de Cyborg para poder molestar a Chico Bestia, y la sonrisa de dicha en la cara de Robin, al ver de regreso la sonrisa de la Rubia a la que tanto idolatraba el Chico Bestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi era media noche, no había ni un ruido más que el de el televisor, no se movía nadie excepto el líder, que estaba respirando profunda y pausadamente, disfrutando de aquél silencio relativo cuando…

— ¡Robin! — Adiós a la paz y la tranquilidad. ¿Es que uno no podía disfrutar de la programación diaria con los ojos cerrados? (dígase dormir frente al televisor). Aparentemente no, pues el gran líder titán se veía a sí mismo raptado por una niña ángel hiperactiva y siendo guiado hasta su habitación.

— Escucha, el ejercicio de hoy es sobre la verdad. Ahora, primero necesito que te pongas este traje. — Y de la nada, sacó un smoking que le debería de quedar a la medida al chico maravilla.

— ¿Un traje? ¿Y para qué? — Confundido preguntó.

— ¡Tu cállate y póntelo! — Respondió — ¡Ah! Olvídalo, te lo pondré yo— Y en un chasquido de dedos, a Robin le apareció el traje puesto.

— Ahora, acompáñame— Se lo llevó casi a rastras a la que era su habitación, la que parecía la mansión de los locos Adams. — Ahora, espera aquí.

— Bloo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó el alarmado héroe.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? ¿Qué no ves? — Respondió ahora vestida con un frac típico de mayordomo y con el cabello recogido en la nuca con un listón negro. (Igual que el traje de Robin, salido de la nada) Más aparte, un bigote postizo de color negro, enorme y muy rizado que inclusive llegaba a ocultar su boca— Te preparo tu cita con Starfire— Dijo con un leve movimiento de bigote falso.

Respondió muy sonriente mientras que Robin casi se muere de un infarto. Aunque, siendo honestos, debió imaginarlo apenas cruzó el umbral de la habitación, pues estaba decorado el interior como un sofisticado restaurant francés. Con adornos muy rebuscados, cortinas, moños, etc. Inclusive estaba sentado frente a una mesa circular cubierta con un largo mantel blanco.

— ¿Cómo de que una cita con…?— No pudo terminar de hablar, Porque la susodicha tamaraniana acababa de asomarse a la puerta tímidamente con un llamativo vestido color lila. Cosa que hizo a Robin quedarse frío en su asiento y recordar las pocas buenas maneras y etiqueta que hubiere aprendido cuando vivía con Batman. (Y por los que Batichica lo molestaba tanto, ella era la razón por la que daba gracias al cielo de no tener hermanas) Rany recibió a Star y la condujo a la mesa con Robin como un mesero suele hacerlo.

— Muy buenas noches a los dos, queridos huéspedes. Es un honor para mí servirles esta noche, permítanme mostrarles la carta, les recomiendo que comiencen con un postre— Esto lo decía mientras abría a supuesta carta y mostraba una única foto de un pastel de chocolate con merengue blanco.

— ¿No se supone que l postre va al final? — Apuntó Robin con extrañeza.

— Si les digo que empiecen por un postre es por algo— Apuntó Rainy con un tono un poco macabro para que Robin dejara de hacer preguntas inútiles.

— ¿Y cuál es ese motivo secreto, Bloo? — La tamaraniana inocente no cayó en la trampa.

— Pues porque es la especialidad de nuestra chef, una completa genio culinaria. ¡La gran Rainy-lla Bloo-ri! — Sentenció con acento italiano, haciendo reír a Star. — Bueno en un segundo vengo con su postre, el delicioso "Gérité gâteau". Tardaré unos minutos…— Y con un par de pasos dados desapareció de su vista, dejándolos solos unos instantes.

— Em… ¿No es grandioso que Terra haya regresado? — Comenzó a hablar la extraterrestre.

— Si… ya la extrañábamos…— Los nervios de Robin pesaban mucho…— Y… ¿Sabes por qué Rainy…?

— Pues, me dijo que había organizado una cita para nosotros y como no se en qué consiste pues acepté…— Robin casi se cae de su silla— Además… yo…

— ¡Listo! — La aparición de Bloo nuevamente hace que le de un infarto a Robin. Mientras que ella dejaba un plato en cada sitio con una rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate,

— Disfrútenlo— Señaló, Star siguió las indicaciones dadas como niña buena. Luego del primer bocado, Robin puso una cara de querer escupir el bocado, mientras que Star lo devoraba con frenesí.

— ¡Iug! ¿Qué tiene este pastel? —Preguntó. — Sabe tan amargo que el café expreso se queda corto.

— Nada además de lo normal: harina, huevos, mantequilla, polvo de hornear, leche vainilla, chocolate de repostería ¡Ah! Y el ingrediente secreto: poción de la verdad.

— ¡¿Qué cosa? — El peli-negro estaba horrorizado.

— Por eso se llama "Gérité Gâteau" — Robin estaba boquiabierto. — "Pastel de la verdad"

— Ahora, ustedes los dejaré solos para que se digan lo que piensan el uno del otro. Así que… con su permiso…— Se retiró. Casi media hora después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando salir a una feliz extraterrestre y a un héroe rojo como tomate. Todo esto captado por la mirada gris de la peliblanca.

— Vaya, hoy has tenido un gran progreso, ¡Seguro que mañana el sol será aún más brillante! — Robin intentó ignorarla— ¡Enserio! has dado un gran salto hacia el frente, o quizá hacia arriba pero no importa, el chiste es que has avanzado, con esto debes de aprender que la verdad siempre es algo amarga, pero al final te deja un dulce sabor el hecho de saber más. Uno se siente todopoderoso. Y además, ahora que tus problemas del corazón se han solucionado, tienes menos trabajo que hacer en tu mente perturbada. — Le sonrió su ángel a Robin al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que él…

— ¡Ya basta! — Explotaba...— ¡Tú no sabes lo que haces! — Gritóle a su ángel mirándole a los ojos— ¡No eres un ángel de la guarda! Solamente eres una niña entrometida, inmadura y tonta con complejo de hermana mayor, además de idiota torpe y manipuladora. Y adivina qué, tal vez Raven no te lo dijo por tenerte piedad, pero la verdad eres insoportable, eres distraída, molesta ¡y estúpida! — No esperó respuesta alguna, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y marchó directo a su habitación para quitarse el traje (que ya le estaba hartando) sin siquiera reparar en la expresión del rostro de Bloo, de lo contrario, habría notado cómo una lágrima plateada bajaba fluidamente por su mejilla derecha.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la torre, una joven sentada en un círculo marcado por velas se veía interrumpida en su acostumbrada meditación por una extraña fluctuación en la energía.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó con una expresión casi de susto y algo jadeante como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla— ¿Qué es esta sensación? — Se preguntó confundida mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. — Esto se parece a…— De un solo salto se ubico frente a la cortina y descubrió la ventana con mano presurosa…

Se había desatado una gran tormenta.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yami Horus: Saluditos mis queridos lectorcitos, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y… (non)  
Chico Bestia: Y si es gustó les invitamos tacos de guisado. (8D)  
Yami Horus: … no creo que vayan a querer guisado de Tofú.(XD)  
Chico Bestia: ¡Genial! Más para mí (8D)  
Yami Horus: Como decía, Dudas sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review. Este fic ya casi se acaba… solo faltan uno o dos…  
Chico bestia: pero si nos mandan una pequeña comisión lo haremos más largo (XD)jajajajaja  
Raven: (¬L¬) ¿Ya lo puedo golpear?  
Rainy: (nwn) no es necesario Ravy, sólo déjalo ser.  
Yami Horus: exactamente, (nwn). Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Tempestad Inminente

**Tempestad inminente**

¡Qué coraje! ¡Qué insoportable sensación de humillación y vergüenza! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa chica! Todo estaba bien hasta que _ella_ decidió meterse en donde no le correspondía. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que dejen a un hombre hacer las cosas a su manera? Se supone que su único deber como ángel de la guarda era "ayudarlo" a ordenar sus pensamientos ¡No meterse en su vida amorosa!

_En cuanto los dejó solos con el pastel de la verdad (del que Star no dejó ni una migaja) comenzó la peor parte de su peor pesadilla. _

— _¿Te vas a comer tu pastel? — Preguntó la tamaraniana con su sonrisa más risueña._

—_La verdad no— salió de la boca de Robín sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—… no me gustan las cosas extremadamente amargas, además tengo miedo de que la poción de la verdad sea más fuerte con cada bocado— Se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar callarse._

— _bueno, francamente a mi me encanta, se parece a un dulce típico de mi planeta, mi hermana era una experta en su preparación, cada vez que lo comía lo hacía en grandes cantidades, me dijeron que parecía un _shromdject _Salvaje con _sarojiankma_ — rió la pelirroja con su propio chiste. — Pero por desgracia no me dejaban hacerlo todo el tiempo, era solo una vez cada año, a veces cuando recuerdo támaran me pongo a pensar que es lo único que puedo extrañar a morir de mi planeta. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?_

— _Wow…em… la verdad no— Robin se quedó sin palabras… o más bien, no estaba seguro de querer abrir la boca, pues seguramente en cuanto lo hiciera un montón de verdades que el quería ocultar saldrían al aire._

—_No te preocupes, está bien tampoco yo. Por cierto Robin te ves muy bien vestido de esa manera— agregó Star cuando se terminó el resto del pastel de Robin. — deberías vestirte así más seguido._

— _¿Enserio? pues gracias, aunque la verdad no me siento cómodo con esta cosa puesta, me quita movilidad y además pica y… tú te ves preciosa con ese vestido— se calló la boca e intento corregirse— no es que no te veas preciosa todo el tiempo, de hecho te ves bellísima todos los días— pero la poción no se lo permitió_

— _¿Piensas que soy hermosa? — Preguntó la tamaraniana un poco roja._

— _Por supuesto que sí, y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que me gustes o bueno si tiene algo que ver pero… pero ya no sé por qué… la verdad ya no estoy seguro…_

— _No te preocupes, tu también me gustas_—_le sonrió la tamaraniana. A Robin pareció quitársele un poco el enojo que le había hecho pasar Bloo._ — _De hecho había planeado cocinar una especialidad de mi planeta solo para tí_

— _No te molestes, dudo mucho que me gustara_— _inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos._

— _Tienes toda la razón, he tenido que reemplazar muchos ingredientes con cosas terrestres y obviamente no quedaría con el mismo sabor…— Para su suerte, la tamaraniana no se tomó a mal el comentario y se distrajo con la música de unos violines que flotaban en la habitación. — ¡Oh, pero que maravillosa atmósfera hay en este lugar!_

— _Si…— secundó el líder mientras comenzaba a admirar las elaboradas decoraciones de aquél sitio— Vaya, Bloo sí que se esforzó con la decoración…_

— _Oye Robin, por cierto, ¿Por qué no querías cederle esta habitación a Bloo? — Cuestionó Star, a lo que Robin no pudo evitar responder…_

— _Lo que pasa es que tenía planes para esta habitación, francamente como nunca te he podido hablar abiertamente de mis sentimientos por ti, mi admiración secreta se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión… mejor dicho está rayando en los límites de la obsesión y…— quería dejar de hablar, intentó morderse los labios o la lengua para poder terminar con aquello, pero no podía parar. — y pensaba construir aquí un armario más de armas con un pasadizo secreto a una habitación para tener una foto tamaño gigante de ti._

— _¡¿Enserio? — Preguntó con incredulidad, mientras el otro se ponía incandescentemente rojo. — Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

— _Am… Star… yo…— comenzó a decir tímidamente— Siempre me dicen que soy valiente pero… hasta ahora lo que más miedo me daba era decirte lo que sentía…_

— _¿En serio? Yo tenía miedo de que alguien quisiera conquistar tu corazón antes que yo y luego tuviera que ir a golpear a esa persona para hacerla desistir. — Por un momento Roin no sabía si saltar de felicidad o esconderse debajo de la mesa para ocultar su cara roja. Obviamente, este sentimiento no le duró mucho tiempo, por que cuando se dio cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros de la extraterrestre, ya estaban besándose cuando…_

— _¡Atención! — Escucharon la voz de Bloo irrumpir en el lugar— tenemos otra cita romántica en media hora y necesitamos prepararles todo así que por favor continúen el procedimiento fuera de la habitación…— fueron las palabras cordiales de Bloo al volver a entrar a la habitación y dejar salir a una sonrojada Starfire, y a un líder titán cuya furia acababa de reaflorar en cuanto escuchó la voz de su ángel guardián… __la extraterrestre salió muy feliz y el líder muy rojo como un tomate, ya no pro la pena que sentía de esta con Star, si no más bien por el enojo con su ángel guardián._

— _Vaya, hoy has tenido un gran progreso, ¡Seguro que mañana el sol será aún más brillante! — Robin intentó ignorarla— ¡Enserio! has dado un gran salto hacia el frente, o quizá hacia arriba pero no importa, el chiste es que has avanzado, con esto debes de aprender que la verdad siempre es algo amarga, pero al final te deja un dulce sabor el hecho de saber más. Uno se siente todopoderoso. Y además, ahora que tus problemas del corazón se han solucionado, tienes menos trabajo que hacer en tu mente perturbada. —_

— _¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no sabes lo que haces!¡No eres un ángel de la guarda! Solamente eres una niña entrometida, inmadura y tonta con complejo de hermana mayor, además de idiota torpe y manipuladora. Y adivina qué, tal vez Raven no te lo dijo por tenerte piedad, pero la verdad eres insoportable, eres distraída, molesta ¡y estúpida! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya era de mañana, y una terrible tormenta se desataba en el exterior, había estado así desde la noche anterior. De extremo a extremo las nubes cubrían el cielo, los rayos del sol no podían alcanzar a ni siquiera a dar vestigio de su presencia, detrás de esas capas negras, de hecho, parecía que aún fuere de noche. La única señal que les demostraba que aquello era un artificio de la naturaleza, era la falta de estrellas en el cielo y la presencia de destructivos rayos cruzando ocasionalmente en el paisaje.

Dentro de la torre los titanes intentaban iniciar su día, Starfire alimentaba a Silky con cualquier cosa que encontrase en el refrigerador (Robin, por su parte, se mantenía en su cuarto con el mismo mal humor de la noche pasada); Terra, aún no despertaba (Chico Bestia le había puesto unos protectores de oídos para que la tormenta la dejara dormir); Cyborg, preparaba en la sala varias lámparas y la fuente de energía alterna de la torre, para los apagones y Chico Bestia se servía un gran vaso de leche de soya. Éste último estaba a punto de darle un sorbo al vaso cuando un rayo cayó muy cerca de la torre, sorprendiéndolo y terminando empapándose de leche.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó arto luego de tres intentos fallidos por beber el líquido. — ¡Viejo, el universo la trae contra mí esta mañana! — Se quejó — ¿Es mucho pedir que los rayos caigan más lejos? Así el ruido no me espantaría… — Apenas dejaba el vaso a un lado y un murmullo de parte de Star le llamo la atención…

— "_Akelitdak blu, bluka-lai-ditek, bluri barlakilai Riakala kalia. Blu-ri akelitdaka…"_—_ [N/A: estas palabras son inventadas, su existencia en algún idioma humano es mera coincidencia]_

— ¿Qué dices sobre Bloo, Star? — cuestionó el chico al escuchar tantas veces "Blu" en los labios dela extraterrestre.

— No es nada, solo un viejo poema de mi planeta, general mente cuando los pequeños se asustan de las tormentas, los mayores nos repiten ese poema para entretenernos, claro que cuando te lo aprendes es porque ya no tienes miedo a la tormenta.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dice? — Preguntó con curiosidad Cyborg (sin dejar su tarea de preparar el equipo)

— Me parece que la traducción sería… "Se acerca la nube, nube obscura y misteriosa, Terrible tormenta" o me parece que también sería "terrible tempestad" "No hay que llorar, la nube aquí está" aunque también se puede traducir como "la tormenta llegó" y el final es "_Akali takaduklam, ergiottali bitkal tian" "_Duerme y cuando despiertes se habrá ido ya"

— Vaya, eso parece una canción de cuna— agregó Chico Bestia— ¿Por qué lo estabas recitando?

— Bueno, en mi planeta suelen desatarse terribles tempestades por temporadas, y esta tormenta me hizo recordarlo. — dijo mirando por la ventana con un deje de nostalgia.

— ¡Ey! Es muy curioso porque se repite "Blu" todo el tiempo, segurísimo que le encantará a Bloo. — agregó el chico verde.

— De hecho ya me adelanté a tu idea Chico Bestia— Le comentó—… inclusive, ella me dijo que hay algunas palabras en esa canción que son ciento por ciento lenguaje angélico.

— ¿Enserio? —Respondió el pequeño animal.

— Si, son _"blu" "bluri" _Y _"bluka"_ — Señaló la tamaranianacuando la puerta se abrió. Raven entró con la misma mirada de quien ha visto su primera película de horror solo y en la obscuridad. Su gesto delataba que buscaba a alguien, y su agitación era signo de que estaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Raven? ¿Por qué esa cara? — Cuestionó Cy al verla fuera de sí.

— Sí, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma— trató de bromear el chico verde mientras se limpiaba la cara y ropa (aun empapadas de leche) con una toalla de papel. Generalmente Raven habría hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre el humor del chico bestia, pero no lo hizo. Movió la cabeza de un lugar a otro, analizando cada rincón de aquella instancia, cuando finalmente habló…

— ¿Dónde está Rainy? — cuestionó con desesperación.

— No lo sé— afirmó el Chico Bestia— No la he visto desde ayer en la tarde.

— Yo no la he visto desde noche— señaló la extraterrestre.

— Hm… que curioso, de hecho yo la vi caminando por el pasillo en la madrugada, creo que pasó una mala noche, no tenía buena cara. — Las palabras de Cyborg fueron suficientes para que Raven se le acercara hasta casi estar a un paso de distancia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Cuestionó muy seria la niña del cuervo.

— Tenía la cabeza baja, se veía algo pálida y tampoco se veía muy animada como de costumbre. — Respondió con un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Viste a dónde se fue? — la pregunta apresurada casi atropella a Cyborg.

— No, la verdad no— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa…?— no hubo respuesta a su duda, porque detrás de Raven vino su amargado líder, aún encapsulado en su muy mal humor.

— ¿Robin, has visto a Rainy? — preguntó al recién llegado.

— No, no sé donde está y no me interesa— apuntó el otro con sumo desdén.

— Robin, esto es serio, —afirmó la obscura con seriedad— debemos buscar a Rainy, esta tormenta es un mal presagio.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? No debe de ser tan importante si la señorita "Ángel de la guarda" está en el techo— Respondió con fastidio.

— Robin, debemos hablar con Rainy…— comenzó a decir — esta tormenta es…

— No es necesario, me parece que fui muy claro anoche— le respondió el otro mientras se servía un vaso de agua— La prueba está en que no me ha puesto ninguna tarea rara, no me ha estado molestando desde que amaneció, no me ha ido a despertar. — Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Raven y a los demás, que le miraban confusos— Todo está perfecto.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Rainy? — cuestionó Raven luego de conectar algunos cables en sus pensamientos, claramente molesta con el líder del equipo.

— Solo la verdad— respondió él como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo— creo que debió ser fácil para ella aceptarlo, después de todo ell misma me acababa de dar la "lección sobre la verdad", y como ella misma dijo: "la verdad puede ser muy amarga" Enserio debiste tenerle mucha paciencia Raven, te envidio …— Robin fue interrumpido por una bofetada que le propinó la chica obscura.

— No sabes lo que acabas de provocar— dicho esto, la chica del cuervo salió disparada a buscar al ángel que, en aquél momento, tenía las alas rotas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tormenta había disminuido un poco su intensidad. En el techo de la torre la figura de cabello blanco se divisaba sentada en el borde del edificio, abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza baja, mientras que sobre sí las nubes se arremolinaban amenazadoras sobre ésta.

— ¡Rainy! — La llamó la que se llamaría su mejor amiga, pero no la escuchó— ¡Rainy responde! — Apenas se colocó detrás de la susodicha un rayo cayó a sus pies, como evitando que llegase hasta ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó el Chico Bestia. Unas pocas nubes descendieron sobre Bloo quien desapareció entre ellas, los otros titanes intentaron seguirle pero repentinamente sopló unterrible viento que casi los arranca de donde estaban parados, sin más opciones que reagruparse y meditar qué hacer en esta situación, regresaron al interior del edificio. Se reunieron todos enla misma sala en donde se habían encontrado antes (Robin había dejado el lugar hacía ya varios minutos)

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Preguntó Cy— Parecía que estuviera en trance o algo así.

— Es algo difícil de explicar…— La titán obscura habló con un suspiro— verás…

— Realmente, no es tan difícil de explicar—una voz desconocida atrajo la atención de todos. Se giraron a la ventana, donde habló aquella afirmación. Vieron a un muchacho mayor que ellos, quizá de unos veinte años o más, de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello blanco azulino y ojos grises como los de Bloo, vestido con una armadura nórdica que asemejaba la apariencia de un dragón. — ¿Cuál es el acto más atroz que se pueda cometer en este mundo?

— Romper el espíritu de una persona— Respondió Raven— Y la mayor tontería que alguien pueda cometer es…

—Hacer llorar a un ángel… —completó el mayor con expresión seria.

— Saludos Izewind. — La expresión de Raven parecía triste y a la vez preocupada, aun bajo la capucha de su capa.

— ¿Raven, lo conoces? — Preguntó el chico bestia en un susurro.

— En efecto— contestó sin apartar la visa del joven de ojos grises—,… es el hermano gemelo de Rainy: Izewind.

— ¡¿Qué? —El chico bestia exagero su sorpresa— ¡Pero si se ve un mar de años mayor! Si me lo preguntan este sujeto es mayor que Bloo por 10 años.

— No es momento de bromas Chico Bestia— Habló el peli-blanco— Debemos sacar a mi hermana de ese trance, cuanto antes o si no… se convertirá un ángel caído

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

"_Akelitdak blu, bluka-lai-ditek,  
bluri barlakilai  
Riakala kalia.  
Blu-ri akelitdaka  
Akali  
takaduklam, ergiottali  
bitkal tian"_

"_Se acerca la nube, nube obscura y misteriosa  
Terrible tormenta/tempestad  
No hay que llorar  
la nube aquí está / la tormenta llegó.  
Duerme  
y cuando despiertes  
se habrá ido ya"_

_-Starfire_

CONTINUARÁ…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horus Reborn Hm…siento que no alcancé a escribir todo lo que quería escribir en este capitulo… pero siento que así estará mejor (ya me he tardado mucho en actualizar)… bueno, Dudas, sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan por escrito en un review (las amenazas deben estar correctamente escritas, no se permiten palabras altisonantes y deben mantener una concordancia y estructura correctas)  
Nos vemos! Matta ne!_


	6. Una historia de nubes

**Una historia de nubes en medio de la tormenta**

Robin había caminado serenamente a su habitación, aun tocándose la mejilla justo en donde lo había golpeado Raven. ¡¿ Tanto escándalo por Bloo ? Ni que el mundo se fuera acabar… Y además no dijo nada malo… O quizá…

Se detuvo en seco. Estaba frente a la puerta del pasillo que le correspondía a Bloo, esa que él no quería darle y que ella misa decoró como un fino restaurant francés para él y Starfire. Suspiró, realmente las intenciones Bloo no eran malas (obviamente, era un ángel, que por alguna razón le había tocado como ángel de la guarda), y realmente le ayudó a quitarse una incertidumbre estresante de la cabeza, la misma Bloo lo dijo, había dado un gran paso... y él le agradeció gritándole que era una persona indeseable… Quizá debería disculparse, estaba completamente irracional en aquél momento. Nunca ha sido su intención dañar a nadie, sólo se dejó llevar por la ira. Ira… ¿Ira? Un momento ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué últimamente estaba tan inestable por dentro? Y ahora que lo pensaba, había más que solo la ira, había confusión y desesperación... Y ahora que lo pensaba… se había comenzado a sentir así desde antes que llegara Bloo…

Había visto a Raven salir corriendo a buscar a Bloo (_"Es normal, es su mejor amiga") _Pensó que quizá debiera esperar en su habitación a que Bloo se calmara, aunque… (por alguna razón llegó a su mente un pensamiento)

"_¿Cómo es realmente la habitación de Bloo?"_

¡Vaya pensamiento! Si se lo preguntara alguien, era una cosa muy tonta en que pensar cuando acabas de destrozar el espíritu de una buena persona (bueno, ángel, nube o lo que sea, pero persona a final de cuentas).

No pudo evitarlo, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver el mismo cuarto semi-abandonado que, Chico Bestia decía, se asemejaba a la casa de los locos Adams, no había decoración alguna, las mismas telarañas seguían acogiendo a quienes las tejieron en las esquinas, la misma capa de polvo se encontraba en cada superficie, los montones de artefactos destruidos o a medio arreglar aún adornaban el piso y las ventanas seguían cubiertas por desgarrados y polvorientos trozos de tela opaca. (¿Qué pasaba ahí? No había cama, cobertor, almohada o señal alguna de las pertenencias de Bloo) Continuó mirando a cada lado, hallándose arañas, algunos ratones e insectos de todo tipo, cuando notó que el único artefacto distinto de todo aquello era una botella blanca que reposaba en una pequeña mesita de hierro.

La botella tenía la apariencia de un matraz de bola, de color blanco vidriada, como si fuese una pieza de vidrio grueso pintada por el interior pero aun así se veía tan delicada y frágil como si se fuera a caer con solo soplarle; al reflejarse la luz en su superficie se podía admirar una serie de colores (como un arcoíris) mezclados ligeramente sobre el blanco, tapada con algo que parecía un cristal burdamente tallado en el extremo sobresaliente.

No entendía aquello ¿Cómo era posible que Bloo viviera en esa habitación con aquellas condiciones y solo llevara una simple botella como decoración? (Por lo que le había contado Raven la ocasión anterior, a Bloo le gustaba estar rodeada de comodidades… cosas coloridas, brillantes, suaves, antiguas…) ¿Y qué se suponía que esa botella significaba para ser la única pertenencia que llevara consigo? El líder tenía una increíble fuerza de voluntad, pero, ésta no fue un rival a la altura de la curiosidad que lo consumía en aquellos momentos, al punto de que cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía en su mano el cristal y en el otro la botella.

En el momento en que retiró el burdo recubrimiento de cristal, una luz proveniente de su interior le cegó por unos minutos. Apenas pudo reaccionar volvió a abrir los ojos, que hacía unos instantes cerró por acción reflejo, pero ya no se hallaba en la habitación obscura y tétrica de antes. En un instante se vio en otro sitio, parecía un gran salón hecho en su totalidad de lo que parecía ser una especie de mármol blanco y rosa combinados como simulando un cielo vespertino, en el que las nubes y el cielo parecen confundirse entre tonalidades roji-moradas. La forma de aquella instancia era circular, su interior era iluminado por una intensa luz blanca que se colaba por el anillo de ventanas en lo alto, del centro del techo colgaban tiras de tela de varios colores que se unían a un anillo dorado que las mantenía en un movimiento circular, de cada una de esas tiras colgaba una esfera de metal… parecía un cascabel pues se mantenía un constante sonido de sutiles campanas en el aire. El techo y las paredes eran invadidos por las formas espirales de un enredadera que se extendía (también) desde el centro del techo, dándole también un toque verde brillante. El perímetro de la habitación era dividido en ocho partes gracias a unas columnas que sobresalían de la superficie lisa que era el muro, y en lo alto de cada y una de ellas se apreciaban las ramas de algún tipo de árbol, como si los árboles llevaran puesto un traje hecho de piedra.

Observó en el centro de la habitación objetos de cristal y metales preciosos con formas fantásticas (y casi imposibles para la metalurgia) flotando sobre pedestales del mismo material que la estructura y en las paredes había otro tipo de cosas, cosas de madera, telas, hilos, plumas… era como entrar en un museo; en una parte había un cumulo de esqueletos fosilizados, parecían haber pertenecido a especies ya extintas… (Velociraptor, Triceratop, Apatosaurio, Pteranodón, Gainonichus, Oviraptor…); en otro lado había un cúmulo de armas y armaduras de distintas clases, (armaduras de caballeros medievales, centuriones romanos, soldados griegos y babilónicos, samuráis, vikingos, espadas, espadas, lanzas, flechas y arcos, escudos y clavas, tridentes, cuchillos, puñales…); en otro rincón había una gran cantidad de juguetes, todos ellos parecían antiguos (muchos de madera o piedra tallada, unos pocos eran de cristal o porcelana, podría decirse que eran juguetes "tradicionales", lo más moderno en ellos parecían ser cajas de música y otros dispositivos de por lo menos doscientos años atrás); en otro cúmulo se veía un escritorio con muchos compartimentos, con muchas cosas que reparar (algunos juguetes rotos, cojines y muñecos de peluche para coser, mas algunas hojas escritas colocadas desordenadamente entre una silla y un tintero) y en el cúmulo principal, se veía una cama de gran tamaño (también circular) cubierta con un cobertor muy suave, colocada sobre una gran alfombra purpura con adornos dorados, y tanto en la cama como en el suelo, mullidos cojines de múltiples tamaños y colores. ¡Esa debía ser la verdadera habitación de Bloo…!

— Con razón dijo que sólo necesitaba un armario— murmuró.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Quién anda ahí? — Llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Parecía muy malhumorada. El titán se giró y no vio ni un alma ahí, solo otro cúmulo de objetos dispuestos casi por azar. En un rincón vio cosas que parecían representar la parte mística de la civilización (amuletos, báculos, idolitos…), en otro más vio… cabezas. Así es, cabezas. Cabezas de piedra y madera puestas como si se miraran las unas a las otras y claro, sin apartar tampoco al mirada del resto de los objetos a su alrededor.

— ¡Óyeme! Te estoy hablando mocoso. — Escuchó decir a una pequeña cabeza de madera que descansaba sobre una repisa.

— ¡Aish! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que las cosas se piden con educación? —Apuntó otra voz un poco más amable, esta vez proveniente de una cabeza de madera en forma alargada que descansaba sobre el piso junto a otras tres de piedra. Robin no paraba de salir de su asombro cuando observó que, en efecto, las cabezas tenían vida. Las dos que habían hablado, parecían ser cabezas tiki hawaianas (estas eran de madera), las otras tres eran una cabeza olmeca, una cabeza de Quetzalcóatl y una de la isla de Pascua.

— Cállate o yo mismo te daré clases de educación— Le amenazó la cabeza pequeña.

—Ay… siempre es lo mismo con ustedes— Se quejó la cabeza olmeca.

—A mí no me mires, es culpa de él— Se defendió la cabeza grande— Nunca ha intentado escucharme. Además, le digo algo y se enoja.

— Disculpen, no quise entrar así, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo… — comenzó a decir el líder cuando finalmente reaccionó. — Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

— ¿Ven? — Comenzó a hablar en tono de orgullo la cabeza de Quetzalcóatl. — ¡Se los dije! Es solo un curioso que llegó por accidente. No hay de qué asustarse. No se va a robar nada, si ni siquiera sabe cómo salir. — La cabeza olmeca suspiró.

— El problema es que sigue siendo un extraño— Sentenció, mientras que la cabeza de Pascua levantó la voz para hacerse oír entre los gritos de fondo de las cabezas Tiki

— ¡Silencio! — Se le oyó gritar. — Ahora… ¿Te molestaría presentarte, jovencito? — De inmediato (más por reflejo pues el asombro no le permitía pensar aun) el líder se presentó tratando de mantener la elocuencia.

— Y-yo…— se aclaró la garganta— Yo soy Robin…

— ¿Robin? — Le interrumpió la cabeza pequeña y gruñona— ¡Ah! Tú debes ser el sujeto al que está curando Bloo.

— No curando— le corrigió la cabeza más grande— cuidando… bueno tutorando.

— ¡Al menos me entendiste— Le contestó la cabeza pequeña— ¡Con razón estas aquí adentro! Bloo no deja entrar a cualquiera.

— A lo que mi hermano se refiere— comentó la cabeza de mayor tamaño— es a que Bloo no trae a muchos visitantes… de hecho los únicos somos nosotros. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus modales Kawa? — Le reclamó a la cabeza del pedestal. — disculpa nuestros modales, yo soy Kao y él es Kawelu, pero le decimos "Kawa" y somos cabezas Tiki de Hawái— luego señaló con la mirada a los otros a su alrededor— El grandote de por allá es Olmo, una cabeza olmeca; el emplumado de piedra acá, es una cabeza de Quetzalcóatl, le decimos "Quetzal"; por este lado, el más alto, Paku, una cabeza de la isla de Pascua.

— Mucho gusto— Responden a coro los aludidos.

— También te puedes referir a nosotros en conjunto como "Los cabezones" — Señaló Quetzal. — Así es como nos llama Bloo ¡Eso me gusta! Siento como si fuéramos una banda de música y…

— Quetzal, reacciona y concéntrate— le llamó a la realidad la cabeza malhumorada— No hay posibilidad alguna de que nosotros podamos ser una banda de música de ningún género. En primer lugar ¡No tenemos brazos ni extremidades para tocar instrumentos!

— Pero siempre podríamos ser un conjunto vocal— le contestó Quetzal.

— Qutzal, ya deja de divagar— Le reprendió la cabeza olmeca. —Perdónalo, tiende a soñar despierto con cosa como esa, después de estar encerrado…

— Y…— continúo el líder titán— ¿Cómo es que conocen a Bloo?

— Pues… — habló Olmo— como muchas cabezas colosales, yo me encontraba cerca de un centro ceremonial y la selva se lo tragó por eso nunca nadie me encontró, hasta que Bloo pasó por ahí hace algunos años, platicamos un rato y dijo que le agradé tanto que por eso me trajo consigo.

— ¿Enserio? — Robin no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Si, así ha sido con todos. — Le contestó Paku— yo iba a ser transportado a un museo en Inglaterra, pero el barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta y las cosas que estaban siendo llevadas en la cubierta cayeron al océano, y bloo me salvó de convertirme en una cabeza de corales.

— Insisto en que los corales hubieran acentuado la perfecta proporcionalidad de tu nariz y barbilla— añadió burlón Quetzal.

— Graciosito Quetzal. — rió sarcásticamente Paku.

— Mi historia, comienza cuando me abandonaron los antropólogos en el centro de estudios antiguos de un museo— Dijo con melodrama en la voz— Me encontraron en uan pirámide e hicieron varias copias de yeso para que a mí no me pasara nada pero…a cambio de eso me dejaron con un montón de instrumentos de carbono catorce con científicos historiadores y estudiosos— La cabeza hizo un gesto similar al que hacen los niños pequeños cuando hacen berrinche. — Yo quería estar en exposición… Quería que me viera la gente y se admirara, yo quería ver las caras de esos niños que van de excursión con sus profesoras… Pero bueno, un día Bloo pasó por ahí y se perdió en el museo y me encontró… y le pedí que me llevara con ella, ¡Me estaba volviendo claustrofóbico ahí!

— ¿Y que dijeron los del museo? — Preguntó Robin.

— Si les importara lo que hubiera pasado conmigo, habrías oído sobre mi desaparición en las noticias, así que obviamente encontraron otra cosa más interesante para estudiar. — dijo con el orgullo herido.

—Calma, no era mi intensión ofenderte— le dijo Robin—…Y ¿Cuál es la historia de Kao y Kawelu?

— Pues nosotros somos hermanos— le contestó Kao— Nos hicieron con el mismo tronco de palmera pero con el paso de los siglos fuimos sepultados por la arena en la playa y luego llegar los colonizadores y…

— ¡¿Me vas a dejar contar la historia o qué? — le reclamo Kawa

— Está bien, puedes contarla, pero deja de gritar, las vibraciones te harán caer del pedestal. — le advirtió.

— Sí, sí como sea. — Le contestó Kawa, que ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del borde del pedestal— bueno, como dijo mi hermano nos quedamos enterrados en la arena y un día que Bloo andaba buscando no sé qué cosa para su colección se topó con nosotros y nos ha tenido con ella desde entonces.

— Ok… entonces todos ustedes han sido… "salvados" por Bloo—apuntó algo incrédulo el titán.

— ¡¿Pues que no estas escuchando? ¡Obviamente que sí!— y con este grito, la pequeña cabeza cayó del pedestal

— Te lo dije— Le remarcó Kao.

— ¡Te callas Kao! — le gritó — ¡Y tú! — ahora le decía a Robin— ¡¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Levántame! — El titán obedeció con algo de fastidio.

— Que amargado— le dijo.

— ¡nadie te pregunto! —le contestó— ¿Ves lo que me haces pasar Kao?

— ¿yo? ¿Ahora resulta que "yo" soy quien te hizo caer? — Preguntó el otro.

—Pues sí, de no ser porque me hiciste enojar no me hubiera caído del pedestal— le contestó.

— Oye, eso no fue culpa de él, él solo quería cuidar que no te pasara nada, que tu no quisiste escuchar es otra cosa— le reprendió severo el titán, quien a su vez se quedó impresionado con sus propias palabras.

— Ok, ya me callo— Dijo, mas no lo hizo— y… ¿Qué te ha parecido conocer a Bloo? ¿Divertido, no?

— Pues… esa no sería exactamente la palabra que yo usaría… desde que la conocí me ha puesto extrañísimas tareas a realizar— dijo con desgano.

— ¿¡Ah! ¿Cómo de que extrañas? Con razón dice que eres un mal alumno — le señaló Kao.

— ¿Mal alumno? — repitió Robin.

— Mira en el escritorio— Le dijo la cabeza de madera. El titán se acercó al escritorio en el otro lado de la circunferencia y vio en aquellos papeles poco ordenados algunas palabras… títulos, y con mucha sorpresa leyó en ellos una estructura, por ejemplo…

"P_ara que Robin sea más paciente.  
Misión: Lograr que Robin desarrolle la virtud de la paciencia.  
Ejercicio: Robin deberá pintar una pieza de porcelana china muy delicada con un pincel del número uno.  
Hipótesis: Cuando Robin termine de pintar y admire lo bien que le quedó el trabajo apreciará el tiempo que gastó en este trabajo y se dará cuenta que el tiempo invertido valió la pena.  
Progreso: incierto, el jarrón quedó terminado y Robin se enojó…  
Comentarios: Crear un plan para su mal humor y quitarle lo gruñón.  
Rediseñar este plan"_

"_Para alejar la paranoia.  
Misión: Cortarle la paranoia a Robin.  
Ejercicio: Hacer que Robin vea una película de suspenso de Alfred Hitchcoc.  
Hipótesis: Al quedarse picado con el suspenso del señor Hitchcoc sus sentidos estarán tan alertas que su estado de nervios debería de regulars solo con repetirse "es solo una película"  
Progreso: aprobado (o algo así) quizá sea necesario repetir la prueba otro día.  
Comentarios: Diseñar un examen mejor"_

Continuó leyendo los títulos y descripciones de cada uno de esos planes que le habían traído esas bizarras tareas durante tanto tiempo. Aun leyendo títulos como _"Para quitarle lo gruñón"_(en esa le hizo cantar frente a todos "Hakuna Matata" en todos los idiomas, inclusive en lenguaje angélico),_ "Para que aprenda a dormir" _(esa prueba no había sido tan mala… excepto por la parte en la que le hizo ponerse una pijama de panditas),_ "Para que se sienta acompañado" _(En esa ocación les hizo una terapia de grupo usando una pelota),_ "Para ser mejor líder", "Para aprender a vivir", "Barriga llena corazón contento", "Para apreciar al mundo real", "Aprender de la infancia" "Relajarse"_ Aún estaba sorprendido de que hubiera una metodología y un pensamiento lógico detrás de cada una de esas tareas, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención…

"_Plan para hacer que Robin sea más abierto.  
Misión: Hacer que Robin deje de guardarse sus inquietudes para él solo (y de paso ayudarle a avanzar algo en su relación con StarFire) con poción de la verdad.  
Hipótesis: El motivo por el que Robin es tan cerrado con respecto a hablar sobre lo que le inquieta o preocupa está ligado a su problema para hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia StarFire, por lo tanto si sale a la luz este último detalle lo demás será solo cuestión de tiempo.  
Progreso: -  
Comentarios: -_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— Debemos sacar a mi hermana de ese trance cuanto antes o si no…— hizo una pausa imperceptible— se convertirá en un ángel caído.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un ángel caído? — Preguntó el chico Bestia.

— Eso era lo que estaba a punto de contarles—dijo Raven— Rainy no es un ángel muy estable— sentenció con algo de duda— Su poder es estable pero, cuando entra en estado de caos…

— Ahora en cristiano, por favor— demandó Chico Bestia.

— Déjame decirlo a mí Raven— Le dijo el Peli-blanco— Después de todo, es mi hermana. — Se dirigió entonces a los otros tres titanes en suspenso.

— Dicho de otra forma Chico Bestia, jamás hay que hacer llorar a Rainy.

— Ajá… ¿por eso Raven y tú se saludaron de esa forma rara con lo de "la más grande tontería es hacer llorar a un ángel"?

— Si, Rainy les explicó cómo funciona esto de los ángeles ¿Verdad? — Inquirió el visitante— Hay algo que deben saber, cuando se quebranta el espíritu de un ángel se comienza el procesa por el que surgen aquellos a los que llaman "caídos". El proceso comienza con la tristeza, la tristeza se convierte en ira, la ira en odio y… finalmente se crea un ser que no es admitido más en el plano superior, pues el odio es solo propio de los humanos, claro que cuando esto le ocurre a las criaturas mortales se convierten en demonios. Para nosotros los ángeles… esto se manifiesta en un cambio nocivo para el entorno…

— Y la prueba de ello a tormenta que estamos viviendo— completó Raven.

— Aguarda un momento— dijo Cyborg— ¿Dices que esta tormenta se debe a que Rainy estaba triste?

— Y es solo el comienzo— continuó Izewind

— ¿Cómo que solo el comienzo? — Preguntó espantado el Chico Bestia— ¿Cómo es que esto podría empeorar?

— Chico Bestia… mi hermana y yo somos espíritus de tormentas y…— comenzó a decir Izewind ya un poco desesperado con la situación, y decidió dejarse de rodeos con las explicaciones— para resumirlo, la última vez que hicieron llorar a Rainy se produjo el diluvio universal…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¡Ah! ¡Soy un idiota! — se dijo a sí mismo, pero no fue el único que oyó el comentario.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Quetzal.

— Creo que… acabo de cometer una estupidez…— Declaró con desgano.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Habló Quetzal mientras flotaba mágicamente desde su lugar en la pared con los cabezones hasta quedar colgado en la pared más cercana a Robin, mientras que los otros se deslizaban levitando por el suelo (Kawelu con su pedestal) mientras que Robin tomaba asiento en la antigua silla del escritorio con pesadumbre y culpabilidad.

— Yo… le dije algo terrible a Bloo… creo que…— Robin solo podía ocultar su rostro tras sus manos con culpabilidad.

— Anda, no puede ser tan grave— le dijo Olmo mientras Kawa saltaba de su pedestal al escritorio— ya verás que te perdonará, cuando se enoja no le dura mucho.

— Yo… no creo que sea lo mismo, yo…la hice llorar…

— ¡¿Qué cosa? — Gritaron espantados los cabezones.

— ¡Pero si me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza! — gritó Kawelu— ¡¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de provocar?

— No, no lo sé. Raven también me dijo lo mismo— contestó Robin.

— Pues tienes suerte, chico, por qué es algo muy malo— le contestó Kawelu.

— En primer lugar— dijo Kao— ella es…

— Una nube…Lo sé, lo sé, los ángeles son las esencias de este mundo, nos lo explicó

— Ella es más que eso— le corrigió Olmo— ¿Sabes cual es su nombre completo?

— ¿Bluria Stormy? — Continuó el titá

— Supongo que no sabes el significado de "Bluria" — Dijo ahora Quetzal— Su nombre se crea de la unión de varias palabras angélicas.

— "Blu"— continuó Paku— que significa "nube"

— "Luria" que significa "tempestad" — continuó Kao

— Y fonéticamente, "Bluri" significa "Tormenta" — finalizó Olmo.

— ¿Esperen, qué quieren decir? — dichas estas palabras, los cabezones comenzaron a contar el relato sobre la nube que había tutorado a Robin…

— En conjunto, su nombre significaría… "Huracán"…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Hace mucho tiempo en la cuna de la civilización, fueron creados al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes ángeles, los hermanos de la tormenta Bluria e Izewind, ambos con el cabello blanco un poco largo hasta el cuello, la piel muy blanca y ojos grises, vistiendo túnicas blancas, aprendiendo a compartir la gracia que el gran arquitecto les había otorgado, cuando ocurrió un día en que ambos (siendo sólo unos niños) bajaron a la tierra para saber si debían quedarse un poco más o no. (Además, los ángeles tienen permiso de bajar a la tierra por pocos periodos de tiempo)_

_El joven Izewind, procuró que nadie le viera, sólo se mantenía escuchando las conversaciones entre los hombres que trabajaban la tierra y la cosechaban, mientras que la curiosa Bluria le llamó la atención los grupos de niños que convivían juntos y jugaban juntos. Ella no podía formar parte de su juego, pues aún no sabían cómo cambiar su apariencia para poder convivir con los humanos (como muchos ángeles hacían para llevarle mensajes al Omnisapiente) así que ella se arriesgó a mostrarse. _

_No hubo mucho problema, siendo niños a nadie le importó que la pequeña se apareciera (claro, cubriendo su cabello blanco con la capucha de su capa), hasta un instante en el que aparecieron los típicos niños más grandes a abusar de los más pequeños. Siendo un ángel, Bluria no permitió que abusaran de sus nuevos amigos, siendo un ángel no recurrió a la violencia, siendo una niña no permitió que se les acercaran, pero en medio de su protección, la niña que parecía tener seis años de edad como es costumbre, cuando el supuesto más fuerte no logra su objetivo, recurrió al ataque más bajo y vil que se halla inventado en la historia de la humanidad. _

_A ningún niño le agrada que se burlen de él (o ella) a ninguna niña le gusta que le digan que es fea, no le gusta que la comparen con cosas y mucho menos le gusta que le digan que es débil (Y a veces los niños pueden ser más crueles que los adultos). La pequeña entonces hizo uso de su poder angelical, y un par de inofensivos relámpagos cayeron donde los niños malos. Ellos echaron a correr aterrados, diciendo algo sobre la hija de una bruja. Mientras la pequeña Bluria evitaba que se les acercaran a sus pequeños amigos nuevos, la capucha cayó y dejó ver su cabello blanco, los pequeños se asustaron (como siempre, la humanidad teme a lo que es diferente y el miedo… trae consecuencias) Bluria les trató de calmar, pero ellos se habían aterrado, la habían visto lanzarle rayos a los más grandes. Bluria corrió tras ellos para explicarles que no había nada que temer pero…_

_Muchos de ellos habían llegado con sus madres y les habían contado (burdamente) lo sucedido hacía poco, las madres (sin importar la época) siempre alejarán a los hijos de lo que ellas consideren peligroso para ellos. En este caso, muchas vieron cómo una niña de ojos grises, cabello y ropas blancas se acercaba y como acción reflejo buscaron piedras con qué atacarla. Bloo no pudo evitar ver los rostros furiosos y temerosos de esa gente que la estaba lapidando y además la llamaban "hija del mal" "demonio blanco" "Niña demonio" "Espectro maligno" No pudo evitarlo, salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Pasaron los días y continuó regresando a explicarle lo que ocurrió a esos pequeños, pero siempre que la veían venir le lanzaban piedras o le gritaban alguno de los muchos sobrenombres que le habían puesto la ocasión anterior, hasta que el pequeño Izewind la halló llorando un día. _

_Izewind no había visto a su hermana en varios días, solo sabía que la había visto salir corriendo, intentó preguntarle qué ocurría, pero en cuanto se acercó; un rayo le impidió el paso, solo podía admirarse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista un obscuro cielo cubierto por nubes arremolinándose amenazadoramente, el único espacio por el que se podía admirar el color del sol era el hueco que había sobre Bluria… (el ojo del huracán). Caían rayos a diestra y siniestra por todos lados hasta que comenzó a llover intempestivamente. Bluria flotó rodeada por nubes hasta la parte superior de aquella tempestad, observando cómo lo que se creía era todo el mundo, era absorbido por las aguas, hasta que su hermano utilizó su poder para que el huracán terminara como un glaciar._

_El gemelo de la niña huracán visitó ese glaciar siempre, pensando que su querida hermana no despertaría hasta el día del juicio final, pero se equivocó. Un día el glaciar se quebró, dejando ver a la pequeña Bluria con un largo cabello blanco azulado, y la apariencia de una niña de solo siete años y aparentemente, sin recordar lo que había hecho a la cuna de la civilización. Mientras que en el exterior, su gemelo ahora se veía como su hermano mayor, mucho mayor. A la pequeña no le importó, ella reconocería a su hermano siempre y en todo lugar, ambos eran tormentas. Ella era una nube marítima, un huracán, mientras que su hermano era una nube de las montañas, una tormenta de hielo, una ventisca de nieve._

_Desde el momento en que despertó, Izewind se prometió que no dejaría a su hermana sola, mas no contaba con que su querida hermanita aún bajara a convivir a ratos con los mortales y en un día en que les llamaron del plano superior, le niña hizo una parada en un templo de una dimensión que estaban atravesando casualmente, le pareció una construcción muy impresionante. Izewind no quería dejar a su hermana lejos… pero en el plano superior le dijeron que ella debía estar ahí… y ayudar a alguien que también que también le necesitaba._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—…— Los ojos del Chico Betia se abrieron como platos, inclusive parecía que fuera a desmayarse— Ok, ya entendí, ¿Cómo le hacemos para hacer que se calme? ¡¿Cuál es el plan?

— En primer lugar— apuntó una voz que no estaba ahí antes— Fui yo quien provocó esto, ahora debo resolverlo— Dijo Robin apenas estuvo con los demás. — Este es el plan…

CONTINUARÁ…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Horus Reborn: Listo! Actualizé! ¿Qué les pareció? A puestoa que no se esperaban muchas cosas… jujuju… bueno, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte deberán ser enviados en un review! (Y recuerden que si se va a amenazar de meurte a alguien, debe hacerse con gracia, clase, elegancia y propiedad)  
Nos vemos!_


	7. La calma después de la tormenta

**La calma después de la tormenta**

Todos en la torre se encontraban algo tristes y cabizbajos de vez en cuando (excepto Terra, después de todo, ella no convivió mucho tiempo con Bloo, y además se enteró de lo ocurrido de palabras del chico Bestia) Uno creería que la ausencia de Bloo afectaría más a Raven, pero ella ya había estado separada de Bloo, así que sabía que cuando ella debía irse debía superarse rápido. Lo que no se creerían (o hubieran creído hacía varias semanas) sería ver a Robin melancólico por su ausencia…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— _Este es el plan— dijo decidido el titán— Raven, si Bloo te dio su espejo para que controlaras tus poderes, significa que ella debió utilizarlo con el mismo propósito, de esta forma deberíamos lograr acercarnos a ella en este momento que está tan inestable. — Expuso firme el titán líder._

— _Em… pregunta ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para acercarnos sin que esos rayos nos dejen como pollo frito? — Recalcó sarcástico el titán animal._

— _De eso nos podríamos encargar nosotros— intervino la tormenta de hielo— Un rayo no es más que una manifestación en movimiento de la energía, sólo hay que… transformarla._

— _¿En qué se puede convertir un rayo? — cuestionó nuevamente sin entendimiento alguno._

— _Visto de forma… digamos metafísica moderna— respondiole el ángel—Esa energía es eléctrica, y la puedes convertir en luminosa o calorífica. Y para hacerlo, hay dos opciones: déjarlos chocar con algo, o recibirlos con otro impacto de energía similar._

— _¡¿Qué?_

— _Dice que hay que hacer fuegos artificiales con eso— le explicó Cyborg— es como jugar "tiro al blanco", excepto que aquí el blanco se mueve y si te toca es letal._

— _Muy bien— habló Robin—mientras ustedes se encargan de los rayos, Raven y yo intentarémos despertar a Bloo._

_Y con estas palabras todos se apresuraron a prepararse y de inmediato llegar al techo de la torre, quienes podían volar; ayudaron a los que no, mientras comenzaban a ser cercados por una lluvia, ahora de terribles relámpagos que se acercaban peligrosamente a cada momento que pasaba._

— _¡Bloo debe estar en el ojo del huracán! — Les indicó Robin — ¡Debemos acercarnos lo más posible a él! _

_Robin era llevado por Raven, mientras Starfire lanzaba bolas de energía verde a cada rayo, generando con esto una explosión en el aire a causa del impacto de ambas fuerzas, Cyborg estaba montado sobre el pterodáctilo verde que era el Chico Bestia, evadiendo el peligro con ayuda de su cañón de iones, y al igual que Starfire, generaba una pequeña explosión en el proceso._

_Cuando se hubieron encontrado en el ojo del huracán, notaron lo que parecía una esfera de polvo y viento en cuyo interior se hallaba Rainy… _

— _Raven, ¿Crees poder usar el espejo desde esta distancia? —preguntó el líder._

— _No estoy segura—le apuntó la gótica— ni siquiera si este plan va a funcionar…_

— _¡Bueno, confórmate con saber que aún tenemos una última esperanza!— Le contestó Robin serio. La chica pasó su mano sobre el dibujo del cuervo en la parte trasera y luego lo apuntó hacia la esfera para reflejar a Rainy, y con esto el espejo cambió a la que era su forma original: un espejo de cabeza ovalada y cuyo mango parecía una columna corintia, en cuya parte trasera se admiraba el dibujo de una nube y algo parecido a un pequeño rayo…_

— _Listo, he conseguido enlazarnos con la mente de Rainy… pero no aseguro que podamos entrar…— Raven tenía Razón, el enlace estaba hecho pero no era muy firme. El espejo les había absorbido (de la misma manera que lo hubiere hecho en una ocasión con chico Bestia y Cyborg) y se encontraban caminando en medio de la obscuridad, teniendo como piso una nube infinita. De repente vieron correr una figura de color blanco._

— _¡Espera! — Gritó Raven— ¡Rainy! — Robin se sorprendió, ¿Esa era Rainy? La pequeña figura corrió en dirección opuesta a ellos, dejando a su paso el eco de una risa característica de una niña pequeña… Raven se apresuró a seguirla mientras Robin corría detrás de ella a toda prisa, hasta llegar a una mesa triangular. _

_La pequeña figura tomó asiento en un trozo de nube ubicado en uno de los lados de aquella triada, ahora consiguiendo que su figura se volviera más nítida: Era una niña, de corto cabello blanco un poco azulado que le llegaba la altura del cuello, la piel blanca y preciosos ojos grises, vestida con una túnica, también blanca, con pequeños detalles brillantes en los bordes. Desde otro sitio llegó una niña similar, vestida con un vestido violeta, rojo y dorado, pero con el cabello mucho más largo y recogido en una cola de caballo con un curioso flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente que se partía por la mitad en forma de corazón sobre sus ojos, también grises El lado de la mesa cuyo sitio aún estaba desocupado, tenía por asiento una especie de trono hecho con nubes doradas._

— _Raven… esa es…—Robin estaba confundido— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

— _Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el espejo es un medio para conocernos a nosotros mismos. — le explicó con voz sombría— En mi caso, es para poder interactuar con mis emociones sin que se salgan de control, en el de Rainy, es para mantener unidos a la persona que fue y que es…— Raven se acercó a la niña de cabello largo— Esta es la identidad de Reiny, la nube que yo conocí — dijo acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña, que sonrió y le dio a Raven un fuerte abrazo. — La Reiny que ha procurado ser desde siempre— dijo devolviendo el abrazo— Y tú eres… la primera Rainy, — dijo cargando a la otra— La original Bluria Stormy, eres la memoria…S ese recuerdo…— La niña volvió a ser esa figura blanca e indefinida de antes y al instante, pasó frente a sus ojos el mismo sentimiento y la misma visión que hubo tenido esa pequeña en la cuna de la civilización…_

o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o

_En su mente, Rainy revivía recuerdos que se había esforzado tanto en olvidar… pero que aún la consumían por dentro. Recordaba haber visto a la gente ahogarse y rogando misericordia al tiempo que alzaban la mirada a la bóveda celeste, vio miles de ojos inundados con miedo y desesperación, y ella… no sentía nada. Vio la lenta muerte de un grupo de niños que ella conocía, y después todo se volvió obscuro. Se encontraba totalmente sola y perdida en la obscuridad, no supo por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo vagando en aquél desolado sitio hasta que descubrió una salida… había una voz que le llamaba desde una intensa luz blanca, como si hubiera una ventana en esa infinita prisión. _

_Parpadeó múltiples veces por la luminosidad repentina, cuando abrió los ojos, se halló a sí misma sola en una prisión de cristal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era… Las imágenes de lo que provocó su falta de control se repitieron lentamente frente a sus ojos, la culpa era una carga tan pesada que la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente…_

— _Lo siento…— Dijo y repitió— Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…— Mientras repetía estas palabras su llanto se volvía cada vez más fuerte y desesperado— ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería… ¡No quería hacerlo! — Pegó entonces su rostro al suelo— Perdónenme… ¡Por favor perdónenme! _

_Deseó volver a su estado anterior, deseó no haber regresado de ese sitio… No había nadie que le perdonara lo que hizo, había perturbado la delicada (y reciente) estabilidad del mundo ¿Era éste su castigo? Eso debía ser… después de todo ¿Qué clase de ángel era ella? (los recuerdos de esos niños del pasado revivieron en su cabeza) Ella siempre supo que los ángeles son temidos pero, nunca odiados… ¿Por qué la odiaban a ella? Y si los humanos le odiaban… ¿Por qué no se lo advirtieron? O era que… ¿Los humanos estaban llenos de odio…? (Recordó a esos niños siendo "protegidos" por sus madres) No… ellos se cuidaban uso a otros… Y a todo esto ¿Para qué existía ella? ¿Quién podría esperar una tormenta en el desierto? ¿Quién podría querer una tormenta en el mar? Una tormenta no trae más que caos y destrucción… esto era lo mejor. Si la expulsaban del cielo, se convertiría en un caído, y si se convertía en demonio de todos modos tendrían que destruirla… Pero aún no era un caído… y a los superiores no les agradaría tener que matarla… _

_Como fuera, llegaría al mismo encierro, para ella esto era lo más cercano que podría estar a la muerte, la verdadera muerte. Estando sola. Ella, un ser que no tenía nada… _

/Fría como una estatua de sal  
En un mausoleo de cristal  
Seca hasta los huesos por llorar  
Y muerta como puede estar  
Tiberio en su huacal./

_Pasó un rato más en la misma forma (ya sin derramar más lágrimas) pero mirando a su alrededor (sentía curiosidad por su prisión) la escasa luz chocaba contra todas partes y adquiría tonalidades diversas en cada rincón… al menos habían tenido piedad de ella… De repente sintió algo cálido a sus espaldas… Se giró y miró un hueco en las paredes de su prisión. Miró el exterior y observó la belleza que acompañaba al Sol… Entonces notó que su prisión de cristal se disolvía en algunas partes más finas… ¡Estaba hecha de hielo! _

_Hielo… ¿Por qué el hielo le provocaba esa sensación? ¿Acaso debía recordar algo que…? El pequeño hueco fue cubierto por algo y después apareció ahí un joven con vestiduras nórdicas… traía una capa hecha con piel de oso, y una armadura que simulaba ser un dragón… ¿Pero quién era? Era… Reconoció esos ojos grises (idénticos a los de ella) ¡Era él!_

— _¡Iz! — Gritó ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Hermano mío eres tú! — Exclamó mientras le abrazaba al otro chico (ahora muchísimo más alto que ella, y con una apariencia diferente) _

_Izewind, por su parte, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de romper se abraso tan desesperado observó con detenimiento a la pequeña niña que estaba frente a él… Esa era Bluria. Con los mismos ojos grises que él tenía, vistiendo las mismas ropas que en la cuna de la civilización, algo desgarradas con el tiempo, desgastadas con la humedad y temperaturas extremas al igual que a capa blanca, opacadas con el paso de los años y empañadas con las lágrimas que la pequeña derramó tiempo atrás. Su rostro aún era el mismo, pero se notaba en él un camino obscuro que se abría paso desde sus ojos hasta el final de sus mejillas, sus labios partidos y su piel más fría que el propio hielo (demasiado hasta para un ángel como ellos). Mas ahora su corta cabellera blanca terminaba a la altura de sus rodillas. _

/Toda en ruinas como el Partenón,  
sola como terminó Colón,  
pálida como una Mona Lissa,  
amargada como un limón,  
arrugada como acordeón./

_Debía admitirlo, se veía completamente indefensa ¿Quién sospecharía que una criatura como esta habría casi destruido lo que acababa de ser creado? Ciertamente ni siquiera él mismo podía creerlo aún. Su propia gemela, ahora era su hermana menor. __Había perdido miles de años estando sola, ahí atrapada y sumida en un profundo sueño (que él mismo contribuyó a inducir para salvarla a elle y al resto de la humanidad) y comprendió que no podía dejarla sola, y prometió que nunca más la dejaría sola, él siempre estaría ahí para salvar a su hermana de cualquier peligro, inclusive de ella misma… aunque, pareciera que Rainy no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió…_

/Como la Esfinge cuando perdió su nariz,  
como Alejandro Magno sin su espada y sin su dardo,  
como un pobre Cristiano en pleno Imperio Romano./

_Pasado casi un año, Iz ya había recorrido casi todo el mundo en compañía de su hermana, quien aún mostraba agrado por ciertos objetos del mundo de los humanos. (Inclusive había encontrado la forma de guardar sus cosas dentro de una botella) Por lo que siempre se mantenía cerca de ella, hasta un día en el que les mandaron llamar en el plano superior, pero Bluria se separó de él mientras cruzaban una dimensión intermedia, aparentemente, algo había llamado su atención en aquél lugar… Intentó ir por ella, pero un emisario venido de los altos mandos, le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarlo ser… _

_Todo cuanto había ocurrido, lo había hecho con un propósito._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Raven observó la expresión de Robin, ella misma había puesto esa misma expresión la primera vez que vió aquél recuerdo de Rainy, hacía ya un buen número de años, la última vez que se habían visto… Recordó aquella tarde (Nublada, como siempre estuvo el clima desde la llegada de Rainy), Ella había estado ahí por casi dos años, ayudando a Raven a controlar sus poderes por medio de la meditación, ayudadas del espejo mágico._

_El día en que Raven logró una meditación profunda, no solo se conectó con el espíritu de la tierra… también con los entes del fuego, agua y aire… y eso incluía a si ángel de la guarda… También recordó que se habían vuelto aún más unidas luego de aquello… a pesar de que nunca le dijo a Rainy que había visto lo que había ocurrido con ella en el principio de la civilización. Recordó que a Rainy no le gustan las despedidas, y partió esa misma noche, dejándole a Raven solo una nota y un recuerdo_

/Busco algo que pueda contestar  
porque estoy cansada de pensar  
"¿Cómo es que transcurren los segundos  
y yo sobrevivo a este diluvio universal?" /

_Robin no tenía palabras, se había quedado completamente mudo, una cosa era haber escuchado de palabras de "Los cabezones" aquello, pero… el arrepentimiento y la culpa fueron aún peores. Las niñas, entonces, se acercaron a él, y cada una lo tomó de una mano._

— _No te preocupes— le dijo __la de blanco con una voz dulce e inocente __— Todo va a estar bien. _

— _Escucha a tu ángel de la guarda— Le dijo la otra con más confianza y energía en su tono de voz, un gesto más parecido al de la Bloo que él conocía— _Itobaldik…

_La última palabra resonó como un eco en todo el lugar, justo antes de que las niñas desaparecieran junto con la mesa triangular, la obscuridad adquirió la forma de una nube, y la imagen poco a poco se convirtió en el ojo del huracán en donde se encontraba la verdadera Rainy, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaban dentro de esa esfera que parecía proteger a la peli-blanca… Ahí estaba ella: sentada abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza baja observando lo que ocurría abajo con la mirada perdida…_

_Habían salido del espejo. Mejor dicho, habían sido sacados del espejo. "¡Demonios!" pensó Robin. ¡Ya casi lo lograban! ¿Qué pasó? No lo entendía… pero… aún resonaban esas palabras en su mente: _

"_Todo va a estar bien…"_

"_Escucha a tu ángel de la guarda…_Itobaldik_…"_

"Itobaldik"

/Sin más esfuerzo la explicación  
aparece en un viejo cajón…/

_Por alguna razón, Robin sintió que un impulso se apoderaba de él y le obligaba a hablar ¿Era la culpa? ¿Era un remordimiento de conciencia pro haber hecho llorar a quien quería ayudarle? ¿Era acaso el temor de ser el causante del nuevo gran diluvio universal? ¿Acaso era el miedo de que fallara en su misión de proteger a la ciudad? ¿Quizá una mezcla de todo eso? O acaso… ¿Era el reconocimiento de que había fallado terriblemente a causa de su propia tortura mental?…_

— _¡Bloo perdóname! ¡Cometí un grandísimo error! — Gritó al tiempo que se acercaba lo más posible a ella, mientras un viento en el interior de esa esfera le dificultaba su avance… sin embargo no se detuvo dio un par de pasos y ese viento arreció aún más, sin embargo el titán logró llegar hasta Bloo y colocar su mano en su hombro. — ¡Tenías Razón, soy un completo _Itobaldik_!_

_La chica peli-blanca levantó la cabeza y se giró para ver al titán, sus ojos parecieron recobrar el brillo perdido, su sonrisa fue acompañada por una expresión de extrañeza y acto seguido habló…_

— _¿Tú llamándote _itobaldik _a ti mismo? — Rió un poco— ¡Debo estar soñando!_

/…y en menos de una sola fracción  
vuelve a vivir y se viste de verde el corazón/

— _Nada de sueños Rainy…_—_ Le llamó la atención a chica gótica con un par de lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. _

— _Ravy, calma… si no controlas tus emociones segurísimo que va a pasar algo…— entonces pareció notar el desastre a su alrededor— malo… Mejor me callo— Se auto corrigió con algo de pena, mientras la esfera de viento se desintegraba en el aire._

_Los otros titanes no supieron qué pasó exactamente, solo vieron a Robin y Raven flotar sobre un par de nubes hasta el techo de la torre y se reunieron con ellos._

— _¡Sanixantra Onark Qiproieniye! — Se oyó decir a Bloo y después la tormenta cesó. Las nubes dejaron de verse amenazadoras y volvieron a ser como en los días anteriores, pero esta vez, caía una lluvia ligera sobre toda la ciudad._

Como la Esfinge cuando perdió su nariz,  
como Alejandro Magno sin su espada y sin su dardo,  
como un pobre Cristiano en pleno Imperio Romano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin observó el horizonte en el que se observaba un hermoso atardecer, con nubes doradas, rosadas y violetas adornando el contorno de ese leonado sol vespertino. Había habido algo de actividad entre ladrones de bancos, criminales menores y alguno que otro ex alumno del "Hermano Sangre". Ya no estaba tan paranoico como antes, pero…

— Vaya, y pensar que antes detestabas a Rainy— Le señaló Raven a su espaldas.

— Supongo que me acostumbré a sus excentricidades y tareas raras... — contestó el líder— Parece que la torre está más callada.

— No solo eres tu quien lo percibe. Pero cuando Rainy se va… hay que aceptarlo, así debe ser. — Dijo la chica— cuando ella fue mi ángel… la extrañé muchísimo… parece que el lazo que se forma entre ambos es como de…

— Hermanos— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Vuelve, vuelve,  
Vuelve, vuelve.  
Que mi vida se desliza por un caño,  
que mis pies de estar parados tienen cayos,  
¡Ya no se como decirte que te extraño!  
Y ya en estas, he pasado más de un año…_

— Supongo que era inevitable— continuó Robin— Después de todo, rompimos las reglas…

—_Flashback—_

— _¿Cómo que te tienes que ir? — Preguntó el Chico Bestia haciendo ojitos de perro. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala y sentados en el sillón, teniendo frente a ellos a los hermanos tormenta._

— _Si… es… una orden de allá arriba en el plano superior— Respondió tímidamente la peli-blanca—… ya saben… cosas de ángeles…_

— _¿No podrías quedarte un poco más? — rogó Starfire. — ¿O al menos nos visitarías después?_

— _Lo siento Star, pero... no sé si pueda…—su hermano habló por ella ante la perpleja mirada de los presentes (Exceptuando a Raven, que tenía su mirada escondida detrás de su capucha)._

— _Pues... ¿Recuerdan las reglas? — Continuó la peliblanca._

— _¿Las reglas? — El aparentemente, Chico Bestia no las recordaba._

— _Sí— dijo la tormenta de nieve— Regla número dos: no ser vista por otros más aparte de ustedes, y regla número uno… no encariñarse con Bloo. — Por el tono que usó Iz, ahora estaban en aprietos._

— _Quieren hablar allá arriba sobre mi comportamiento y… el hecho de que esta es la segunda vez que… pasa esto que acaba de pasar…— dijo algo nerviosa. — No sé qué clase de castigo me impongan… pero espero poder regresar. — Los titanes mostraron una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. — Bueno, por lo menos puedo despedirme como se debe— continuó— cuando fui el ángel de Ravy solo pude dejarle una nota, pero ahora… si voy a cumplir penitencia… _

—_Este no será un "adiós" — le dijo Raven— Es un "hasta luego" — La peliblanca abrazó a la chica cuervo efusivamente, ese abrazo era también para compensar no haberse despedido la ultima vez… Y así comenzó la larga despedida, llena de abrazos… Chico Bestia se convirtió en un oso para ello, Cyborg casi lloraba con la emoción del momento; Star... abrazó a Rainy como solo ella sabe hacerlo y cuando fue el turno de Robin…_

— _Siento mucho esto— dijo— es todo mi culpa…_

— _No te preocupes— le contestó ella— por lo menos ya te diste cuenta que eres un Itobaldik, el primer paso es admitirlo. — Robin rió con sarcasmo._

—_Por cierto Robin…— Llamó su atención la chica, al tiempo que hacía aparecer entre sus manso una botella blanca— no sé si se me permita volver a pisar tierra y… no creo que estén preparados allá arriba para recibir a "Los cabezones", así que… ¿Me harías el favor de cuidarlos?_

— _Cla-claro— contestó torpemente al recibir la botella._

—_Recuerda siempre contarles algo nuevo, por lo menos una vez al día. No se les puede dejar solos por mucho tiempo o comenzarán a pelear, y créeme que no es fácil restaurar piezas de roca tallada con los mismos siglos de edad que ellos. — Indicó. — ¿Crees poder con esta responsabilidad en lo que regreso?_

— _No hay problema._

—_Fin del Flashback—_

_Vuelve, Vuelve,  
Vuelve, vuelve,  
Que mi barca se está hundiendo en el lodo,  
que de angustia me he mordido hasta los codos,  
que mi mundo está vacío y aburrido,  
que me muero por tenerte aquí conmigo._

Ya llegada la noche, la luna se acompañó de una fuerte lluvia torrencial, no había rayos ni un aumento en el nivel de las aguas… era una lluvia normal, de esas que en el día no te dejan salir a jugar… Cada Titán admiraba esto desde un sitio diferente. Alguien escuchaba la lluvia mientras preparaba la cena (tofu al horno con salsa de mango); alguien más mientras dormía a un pequeño gusanito mutante; otro alguien, mientras arreglaba un sistema dañado por la humedad y uno más, estaba sentado en una habitación descuidada y sucia (que parecía la casa de "Los locos Addams")

—_Vuelve, vuelve,  
Vuelve, vuelve…_—

— Escuché que había una vacante desocupada — interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas— ¿Aceptarían a un titán más? — Se giraron y se sorprendieron mucho de ver a una chica con la piel muy blanca, vistiendo ropas chinas en color negro con adornos blancos en las costuras y el cabello suelto y muy largo de color negro con un curioso flequillo que se partía en forma de corazón en su frente, casi ocultando sus preciosos ojos grises…

— No lo sé, no tenemos suficientes habitaciones— le contestó Robin con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, mientras Raven sentía que la alegría hacía una fiesta en el interior de su mente.

— Eso no será problema, — contestó la otra con una sonrisa y el mismo tono juguetón que Robin estaba usando— sólo necesito un armario.

—Hm… está bien. Pero primero debemos saber tu nombre— Habló Robin con un tono para nada serio.

— Bluria, Bluria Stormy— Respondió la recién llegada con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Que feo nombre, no te queda!— Exclamó el líder titán y Raven continuó

— ¿Qué te parece… Rainy Bloo? — La chica sonrió y continuó

— Dime sólo Bloo— Respondió la otra justo antes de abrazar a ese par

**FIN.**

—_Ending: "Angel in my Heart" by "Jump5" —_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__RAINY BLOO ANGEL DE LA GUARDA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Horus Reborn: (La auctora se ve parada frente a una cortina azul y una pantalla de plasma donde se ve el título: "BLOO: ANGEL DE LA GUARDA, ¡GRAN FINAL!") ¡Terminado! ¡Finalmente! (Expresa efusivamente la auctora) Después de todo un año, la historia de Rainy Bloo, el ángel de la guarda, ha llegado a su fin. Espero que le hayan entendido a este capítulo, intenté hacerlo como una compilación de referencias del presente de Robin, fragmentos de lo que recuerdan los demás y fragmentos del sentimiento de Bloo…_

_(Se escucha una protesta por parte del público, la prensa comienza a acosar a la auctora con micrófonos, cámaras, celulares y flashes en todas direcciones)_

_Horus Reborn: ¡Por favor cálmense, cálmense! Toda historia es como un cordel, siempre tiene dos extremos, en este caso: un inicio y un final. Y… ya hemos llegado al final_

_(La multitud comienza a cuchichear y murmurar sin consideración alguna en cuanto a modular la voz, mientras que la prensa comienza a gritar desordenadamente sus preguntas, desde las simples e ingenuas hasta las incómodas y tontas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema)_

_Horus Reborn: ¡SILENCIO! (grita y todo el mundo se calla, la auctora continúa hablando con una linda sonrisita gatuna) si tienen alguna pregunta que hacer…!(comienza a subir el volumen de voz la muchedumbre) ¡Duda, sugerencia, o comentario! (se hace el silencio repentino nuevamente) Deberá dejarse en un review.(La prensa comienza a retirarse mientras que el otro grupo de lectores agolpados sobre barra de contención y las ventanas viene a acosar a la auctora con reclamos, lloriqueos y demás… por cierto asustando a la auctora, por lo que lo siguiente lo dice gritando y casi casi a la carrera) ¡Recuerden que las amenazas de muerte deben estar correctamente escritas; sin faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales, fallas de sintaxis ni palabras altisonantes, de lo contrario serán rechazadas! (Comienza la lluvia de lechugazos y jitomatazos) ¡Me regalan ingredientes para pasta italiana y ensalada César! ¿Cómo supieron que me gusta la comida italiana? (pregunta ingenuamente, cuando alguien le da en la cabeza con una lata de refresco vacía) ¡Nos vemos en otro fic! ¡Adiós!_

_(La auctora sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás siendo ayudada por los Titanes, evitando fans/lectores en el camino, la cámara que filma el documental de esta conferencia de prensa se detiene frente al auto de Cyborg y se ve cómo entran todos en un costado (Primero Cyborg, del lado del conductor, a su lado Raven porque no le gustan las multitudes y en el asiento de atrás van apretados Robin, Rainy, Star, Terra, Chico Bestia y la auctora), pero unos segundos luego de cerrar la puerta, ésta se vuelve a abrir, sale la auctora corriendo con lo que parece ser una cartulina color azul, del otro lado del campo visual se nota una nube de polvo y ruido mientras la auctora sube al auto y se oye que grita desde su interior "¡ACELERA! ¡YA! ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!", la cámara regresa al foro donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conferencia de prensa y se ve un letrerito azul pegado con cinta sobre la pantalla y escrito con gruesas letras negras el siguiente mensaje)_

_**P.D.: Les dejo aquí el link de las canciones utilizadas para este capítulo:_

_"Vuelve" by Shakira: http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=duDXtTt7HEY&feature=fvsr_

"_Angel in my Heart" by Jump5 http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=lOyfeAPry8g_

_Y también, les dejaré el link al tema musical de este fic (inventado por mí)_

"_Oda a la Tormenta" by Yami Horus Draco Ángelus (Dígase yo mera, claro que en Youtube aparezco como YamiHorusReborn): http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=cIBc-qfqJsU  
(si quieren la letra, está en el capítulo 5 de este mismo fic… creo que no me oí muy bien, pero entiendan, tenía la garganta un poquito irritad ay un micrófono algo defectuoso)_

_¡Un beso y un abrazo a todos! Felices fiestas, beban ponche, cómanse todo lo que les pongan enfrente (pero con precaución o si no, para año nuevo, los van aponer en la estufa a ustedes, y no precisamente a cocinar (XD)), no se excedan con la sidra, disfruten sus regalos y (por supuesto) compartan todo el tiempo que puedan con su familia y/o seres más amados, porque sin ellos, ustedes no serían lo que son y sin ellos, esta época pierde la magia_

_¡Matta ne!~Ciaossu!**_


End file.
